


A Mutual Attraction

by RovakPotter82



Category: NCIS, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge, an omega, meets President of the United States George Washington, an alpha, during a security briefing about a wanted fugitive, Robert Rogers.  As they sort out their attraction to each other, Ben works on hunting down Rogers to put him away for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was bound onto the floor, pinned by the massive weight of Rogers. He cried out with each thrust the mercenary did into him and he struggled against the hold. “Hold still, you whelp!” Rogers shouted before slapping him across the face. Rogers groaned deeply as his body betrayed him and clenched around Rogers' cock. The alpha chuckled before thrusting harder. “Scream all you want, Johnny. Your body's saying different things,” he said. When he continued to fight against him, Rogers pulled out and roughly flipped him over onto his stomach. “I said,” he said pinning him down. “Hold still,” he stated before pushing back into him, hard and sharp.

 

NCIS Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge woke up with a startled gasp. A quick recon of his surroundings put him at ease. He was in his own home in Arlington, Virginia and he let out a sigh of relief. It had been two years since he was raped by Rogers while he was in heat. Since his two and half years of undercover work was blown by a mole within the Department of Defense. Since his rescue by a Navy SEAL team led by his best friend, Caleb Brewster. It took two months of therapy to get passed the first hurdle and then Ben found out he was pregnant.

A sharp cry erupted his thoughts and Ben sighed out before getting out of bed and heading down the hall to his son's room. Little Samuel Augustus Tallmadge had pulled himself up onto his feet and was crying full out when Ben got to the nursery. “Hey, what's the ruckus?” Ben asked.

“Da-da,” Sammy cried and Ben lifted him out of his crib and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Such a fuss at three in the morning,” he said. One bottle of warm milk later and Sammy was out like light. “That's my boy,” Ben said as he laid Sammy back down into the crib. Rather than going back to his room, Ben sat down on the rocking chair and watched his son sleep. He was growing up fast and looking more and more like Ben every day. He was thanking God for that every night before he went to sleep. The whole time he was pregnant, he wondered what would have happened if the little baby growing inside him didn't look a thing like him. The second the nurses put little Samuel into his arms at the hospital, he fell in love with him. His piercing blue eyes and little tuft of blonde hair on top of his head gave him hope. As Sammy grew, he looked more and more like Ben. His mother had always said that Sammy was a mini me version of Ben and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

His mother and father doted on the little guy when he visited them in Setauket, Long Island, where he grew up. He also planned to take Sammy on a trip up to Connecticut to show him Yale, where he attended school. He was hoping it might rub off on him and he go there when he goes to college. Ben put his arm through the bars of the crib and gently rubbed his son's arm. The little boy moaned in his sleep and he moved his arm away from his daddy. Ben chuckled. “Okay. I won't bother you any more,” he said standing up from the bed. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his son's head. Sammy made another sound in his sleep before settling down. Ben quietly backed out of the nursery and headed down the hall back to his room. He let out a sigh as he climbed back into bed and tried to get back to sleep. It worked; for all of two hours because at 5 am, Sammy woke up. 

Ben's promising career wasn't his father's first choice. He went to Yale University, majoring in economics, but Ben's real passion was linguistics. To the date, Ben spoke six languages fluently, aside from English; French, Italian, Russian, Spanish, Arabic and Pashtu. Caleb had always poked fun that it was because he had a talented tongue. The last two were only possible because he had a friend in college who spoke both and taught Ben both languages over the course of four years. After graduation, Ben joined the training program for law enforcement, FLETC. He chose NCIS as his primary goal and graduated top of his class. By then his language skills were off the chart and he was immediately shipped off to the Naval base in Rota, Spain. It was there he recognized someone on the NCIS wall, hired mercenary, Robert Rogers. Ben was shopping in a market on his day off when he literally bumped into Rogers. Had Ben been an alpha, Rogers would have not looked twice at him, but Ben was an omega. He only took one suppressant that day and Rogers was able to smell it on him. He immediately began flirting with Ben and Ben flirted back. Rogers was interested and Ben took the opportunity that was in front of him and said yes when Rogers asked him out. 

Having no undercover work, his director, Vance, was skeptical he could pull it off, but Ben only had to play boyfriend. He wasn't in Rogers' mercenary group. So, for two and half years, Ben was Jonathan Bolton, an English teacher at a college in Rota. He had an off base apartment to keep up appearances, but most of his time was spent at Rogers' seaside mansion. Most of Rogers' men spoke French or Spanish, but there were a few who spoke only Arabic. Ben wrote down everything he remembered, which was basically everything, thanks to his eidetic memory. Then one day, everything hit the fan. Ben came back to Rogers' house from the market and found him waiting for him. Rogers' confronted him about being a federal agent and when Ben tried to deny it, Rogers produced pictures. 

For two weeks, Ben was at Rogers' mercy. Then it happened, he went into heat and Rogers took him violently, planting seed into him. His captor still called him Johnny, so it would seem he didn't know he real identity yet. After Rogers was done with him, he would let his men take a turn while he was in heat. After they were all done, Ben realized he missed his two week check in with his handler and hopefully soon he would be rescued. A SEAL team, along with his NCIS teammates on base, stormed the mansion at night and rescued him. The men who got in the SEAL team's way were killed. Rogers himself got away. Ben spent weeks in the base hospital before he was well enough to ship back to the States. There was no way he could stay in Spain or Europe for that matter. Rogers moved from the fifth most wanted to the most wanted on the NCIS wall. 

Now Ben was primarily a field agent out of the Washington Navy Yard base. While he was pregnant with Sammy, he worked behind a desk and spent a majority of him time in MTAC hunting down leads on their most dangerous criminals, including Rogers. There was also a search on finding out who the mole who blew Ben's cover was. They were able to trace the mole to the Department of Defense, but they've been stuck ever since.

After Ben did his morning yoga with Sammy watching from his play pen, he made breakfast. Sammy wanted Cheerios today, so that's what Sammy got, along with some banana. Sammy was well on his way going through solid foods already. Ben only resorted to milk at night when he cried. During the day, Sammy preferred apple juice or orange juice. After breakfast, Sammy was dressed for the crisp fall day in the middle of September and then Ben got dressed. He packed Sammy's baby bag and got his gun and badge from the safe. With a coat and hat on Sammy, he picked him up and headed out.

Sammy was dropped off at Aunt Anna's house, also in Alexandria. She was the only person he trusted, aside from his parents, to watch Sammy. There was no way in hell he was leaving his son at a daycare. The only daycare he trusted was the one on the Washington Navy Yard and he only used that one when Anna couldn't watch Sammy. 

“Morning, Tallmadge,” Agent Gibbs said as Ben walked into the squad room.

“Morning, Gibbs,” Ben said. “Caleb in yet?” he asked of his partner.

“I haven't seen him,” Gibbs said and Ben groaned. He tossed his go bag onto the floor and picked up the phone. Just as he was about to ring Caleb, the soft bearded former Navy SEAL came out of the elevator looking like he had the time of his life, that came with a hangover. He wore the same clothes that Ben saw him in yesterday, sunglasses on his face and he groaned when the elevator closed behind him. 

“Whoa,” Tony DiNozzo said as Caleb walked into his and Ben's squad area behind the main team area. 

“Caleb, what did I tell you about going out on a Sunday night?” Ben asked as he put his phone down and Caleb groaned.

“Sorry, Benny-boy, couldn't be helped,” he said as he slowly sat down. Tony leaned against the wall to get in conversation.

“What was her name?” he asked.

“Genevieve,” he said and Ben let out a groan causing Gibbs and Tony to chuckle.

“She must have been some lady,” Gibbs said from his desk.

“She was. Most beautiful night ever,” Caleb said.

“I'm surprised that you remember anything,” Ben said and Tony chuckled. He opened his drawer and got the huge bottle of aspirin. “For your troubles,” he said putting it on Caleb's desk. 

“Thank you.” 

“You know what, I've got a hangover cure if you're willing to try it,” Tony said. Caleb groaned again as he lifted his sunglasses to reveal bloodshot eyes. “Whoa,” Tony chuckled.

“I'll try it,” he said and Tony headed off to his desk. 

“Hopefully it's just going to be a paperwork day,” Ben said and Caleb groaned, placing his head on his desk.

 

Meanwhile......

At a small conference room in the White House, President George Washington was holding a security meeting with the directors of FBI, NSA, CIA and the Secretary of Defense. It was the normal Monday meeting among them all before he brought up a known mercenary that he had tasked them all with getting. “Robert Rogers,” Washington said.

“What about him, sir?” Secretary of Defense Charles Lee asked.

“Where are we on his apprehension?” Washington asked. Robert Rogers was resurfacing in Europe and he wanted the mercenary in jail. 

“Uh, our agents are no where near getting into his organization, sir,” CIA director Nathaniel Sackett said.

“Our analysts haven't been able to dig up anything new on him,” NSA director Benedict Arnold said.

“Didn't we have an agent undercover inside his organization? ” Washington asked. Everyone was quiet and Washington looked over to his Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson.

“There was, Mr. President,” he said. “It was two years ago,” he added.

“What happened?”

“His cover was blown,” FBI director Scott said.

“So, he was your man, William,” Washington said.

“Uh, no, he wasn't, sir. I just heard that was what happened through the grapevine,” Scott said.

“Sackett?” Washington asked.

“He wasn't mine,” Sackett said. “Robert Rogers has a very specific screening for his men in his organization. He can spot an agent a mile away,” he said.

“Lee?”

“He wasn't mine, sir,” Lee said.

“Okay, let me ask this. The agent in question, did he work for any of you?” Washington asked and the directors remained silent.

“That would be a no, sir,” Jefferson said.

“I know who it was, sir. It was an NCIS agent,” Arnold said.

“Navy?” Washington asked. “Why is Rogers on their radar?”

“He's on their most wanted wall for bombing a naval base in Greece,” Scott asked. “I know Director Vance, I could give him a call.”

“No, I will talk with NCIS. Why is it no one thought they should not be here?” Washington asked.

“They are Navy cops,” Lee said distaste.

“Still, they should have been at this meeting,” Washington said. “It would appear that NCIS has more intelligence on Rogers than any of you combined. I believe we should have an extra security meeting this week. Thursday's the only clear day for me. Clear your calendar, gentlemen. You are going to meet the agent who did the one thing your agents couldn't do.”

A chorus of 'Yes, Mr. President' calls echoed through the room and the meeting was adjourned. “I'll call Director Vance myself and get them here.”

“Of course, Mr. President,” Jefferson said.

 

“How are you feeling over there?” Ben asked Caleb. The two of them have been doing paperwork from their previous case.

“The room isn't spinning anymore,” Caleb said and Ben nodded his head.

“That's good news.” Ben heard Gibbs' phone go off and he heard the senior field agent answer it. 

“Gibbs. Yeah, all right. Okay, we'll be right there,” he said and Ben looked over at Caleb who groaned. “Sorry, Brewster, but we got a dead Naval lieutenant in Shenandoah Park.”

“Boss?” DiNozzo asked.

“Gear up, DiNozzo. Tallmadge, Brewster, you too. With McGee and Bishop out with the flu, I'll need you two,” he said and Ben was up out of his seat getting his gun out of his drawer. “Get the truck,” he said tossing the keys back to him.

“Will do, boss,” he said.

“You don't have to call me, boss, Tallmadge,” Gibbs said.

“I know,” he said. The four boys headed out to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is told that President Washington wants to speak to the NCIS agent who was undercover in Rogers' organization.

Caleb groaned as he climbed out of the truck from the back. “I hate Mondays,” he said. 

“Then you shouldn't go out on Sundays,” Ben said when he slammed his door. “I don't care if it was Genevieve,” he added.

“Who the hell is this Genevieve?” Tony asked coming around to get their kits.

“Genevieve is a very dear friend of Caleb's who has sex with him whenever she is between alphas,” Ben said.

“Incredible sex to be had when she's between alphas,” Caleb said and Tony chuckled. “Hey, I’m not even an alpha or an omega. I’m a beta. I am her beta for good sex,” he said and Ben chuckled. “Laugh all you want, Tall Boy. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have lasted as long as you did in school.”

“You're right. I’m sorry,” Ben said, patting Caleb on the back.

“Is my hangover juice working?” Tony asked.

“I'm starting to feel better,” he admitted.

“Good, because you've got picture duty,” Tony said handing him the camera. “Try not to make them too fuzzy,” he said as Caleb headed to the crime scene and Ben chuckled.

“Tallmadge, coordinate with local LEOs and then talk with witnesses,” Gibbs said. 

“Sure thing, Gibbs,” Ben said before heading over to the police who were controlling the scene.

 

NCIS Director Vance was checking his email when his secretary called him. “Yes?”

“I have the president on the line for you, Director.”

“As in..?” 

“President Washington, sir,” she said.

“I will take the call,” he said. She connected him to President Washington and he cleared his throat before speaking. “Mr. President, what can I do for you?”

 

Gibbs and the team came back to NCIS and began to work their case. After twenty minutes, Vance's bellowing voice was heard. “Agent Tallmadge, my office, please.”

“Uh-oh. What did you do?” Caleb asked as Ben let out a sigh and headed up the stairs to Vance's office.

“Dead agent walking,” Tony noted as Ben bounded up the steps to the landing. Ben entered Vance's office and stood in front of the desk.

“I just got off the phone with the president,” Vance said.

“Of the United States?” Ben asked.

“The very same one,” Vance said. “It seems that none of the other agencies can give him answers on Robert Rogers and he seemed surprised that NCIS was able to get a man inside his organization,” he explained. Ben could see where this was going. NCIS had passed on his intelligence on Rogers every month he turned it in, but it would seem no one shared it with President Washington. “He wants to meet the agent, face to face, who duped Rogers.”

“Okay. When is this happening?” Ben asked.

“There will be a special security meeting Thursday morning where NCIS will be present. I have been instructed to bring the agent who brought the best intelligence on Rogers two years ago and who is currently hunting him down, you.”

“Wait. I’m going to be in a room full of alphas, sir?”

“It's no different than when you come to work, Agent Tallmadge.”

“No, but, a room full of alphas. I tend to get nervous,” he said. 

“Take a few suppressants. You'll be fine,” Vance said. “The security meeting is at nine, so be here at eight, this Thursday morning,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Ben said.

 

Caleb looked up when Ben came back down. He sat himself down at his desk and let out a sigh. “You still have a job?” he asked.

“Yes, I still have a job,” he said. “I have a meeting at the White House this Thursday,” he said and Caleb sat up at his desk.

“Suddenly I am finding myself very sober,” Caleb said. “What kind of meeting?” he asked and by now Gibbs and Dinozzo were listening in.

“Apparently none of the other agencies, FBI, NSA, CIA not even the DOD seemed to be able to give the president answers about Robert Rogers.”

“Oh, are they not looking for him? Because we just missed him in London,” DiNozzo said.

“Taking out more of his crew,” Caleb said. “Ben's very good at hunting him.”

“He still always seems to be one step ahead of us,” Ben said.

“You'll catch him, Ben,” Caleb said.

“I have to gather all of my information regarding Rogers for the meeting. I have to dig out the journals from evidence,” he said.

“We're not using them at the moment,” Gibbs said. “Get 'em right now,” he said. 

“Yeah, and maybe while you're at the meeting Thursday you can ask the Defense Secretary how they're doing finding that mole of theirs,” Tony said and Gibbs chuckled. 

“Yeah, I plan to say something to him,” he said.

 

Down in the evidence room, Ben found the box he was looking for. During his two years undercover, Ben took time to write down everything that happened in his relationship with Rogers. He took out two evidence bags of notebooks and signed them out before heading back up to the bull pen.

“Wow. He sure had his issues,” Tony said reading one notebook. 

“Tony, this isn't case related. I’m taking these with me on Thursday,” he said. He snatched the notebook from Tony and put it back into a bag with the others. “Can we just focus on the case?” he asked gesturing to the dead Navy lieutenant on their screen.

“Yes, update!” Gibbs bellowed causing the three of them to hurry back to work.

 

Ben groaned as he walked into Strong Tavern Restaurant. Anna Strong, co owner with her husband, spotted him. “Ben!” she said. On her right hip was his son. 

“Daddy!” he squealed. His arms immediately shot out to him and Ben took him from Anna. 

“Was he a good boy today?” 

“He was,” she said handing Sammy to Ben. “His bag is in my office,” she said. “Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?”

“Actually, that sounds really nice,” Ben said. 

“Great. Let me get a table for you,” Anna said. She got Ben a table and a high chair for Sammy. “Do you want your usual?” she asked handing him Sammy's baby bag.

“Yeah. I feel like the stuffed ravioli today,” he said. “Big tall glass of milk since I have him,” he added as he got Sammy into his seat. 

“Sure thing,” she said before walking away. Ben sat down with a sigh and groaned. In three days, he was going to be meeting with the heads of governments and the President of the United States.

After dinner, Ben and Sammy headed home. Sammy was beat by the time they got home and it was easy putting him to bed. Once he was sure his son was down for the count, Ben got the notebooks out and began to read through them. 

 

The next morning, Ben arrived at NCIS. “So, you all right?” Caleb asked

“Why wouldn't I be?” he asked.

“Benny, you spent a year in therapy after you were rescued. You're still in therapy, I know that,” Caleb said. “I also know that you are still having the nightmares,” he added and Ben looked over at him. “Oh, I just guessed on that,” he said causing Ben to scowl. 

“Leave me alone, Caleb,” Ben said.

“No, I won't. You can't lose it, Ben. Not when you have, Sammy,” Caleb said. “You can't let him win,” he added.

“I won't,” he said. “I'm a federal agent. I can handle this,” he said.

“I know you can,” Caleb said. “Now, let's help Gibbs and DiNozzo catch a killer.” 

All day though, Ben could only think about Rogers and Caleb could tell he wasn't fine. He called him on it. “I'm just nervous about the security meeting at the White House.”

“A room full of alphas. I'd be nervous, too.”

“I just want it to be Friday already. This week has already been hell and I need a cleanse really bad,” he said rubbing his eyes.

“Why not take a bubble tonight?” Caleb suggested.

“It's not Friday,” he said.

“So you'll do two cleanses this week,” he said and Ben rolled his eyes.

“It'll mess up my hormones,” he said and Caleb chuckled. “What? You thought I've never tried two cleanses in one week? It doesn't work. I have to wait until Friday. I'll just take a very long shower tonight and another in the morning,” he said. 

“How many suppressants are you going to take?”

“Probably four,” Ben said and Caleb chuckled. “Hey, I don't want any of those alphas in that room to know what I am, unless I tell them,” he said. 

 

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening!! Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge meets President George Washington.

Thursday came sooner than Ben would have liked. He woke up earlier than he usually did and Sammy was right up with him. “Daddy, up,” he demanded and Ben chuckled as he lift his son out of his crib.

“You know, Sammy, we're going to have to get you a toddler bed soon,” he said.

“No,” eighteen month old said.

“Yes,” Ben said as he walked down with him in his arms. After breakfast, consisting of banana and cheerios for Sammy and a bagel with cream cheese and oatmeal for Ben, they did their usual morning yoga before getting dressed. Anna was more than happy to pick him up this time. “Special meeting for work. I got to be there early,” he said as she picked him up.

“No problem,” she said with a smile. Ben handed her Sammy's diaper bag and gave him a kiss.

“You be good for Aunt Anna,” he said and the little boy chuckled as they left the house. The first thing Ben did was go upstairs to the bathroom and take four suppressants. He let out a sigh and went into his closet to pick out a good suit to wear. He got dressed and got his things together in a shoulder bag, including the notebooks and he got into his car and left.

Caleb whistled when Ben got off the elevator in a fancy suit. “Whew, look at you, Tall Boy,” Caleb said causing Ben to roll his eyes. “I only see you in a suit on Sunday mornings,” he said.

“I have a meeting at the White House, Caleb. I can't wear what I normally wear to work,” Ben said as he checked his watch. Director Vance would probably want to leave soon. No sooner than he thought that, Gibbs spoke up.

“Vance will be down in fifteen minutes, Ben.”

“Thanks, Gibbs,” he said. He let out a nervous breath and Caleb came up to him.

“You're going to kill it at that meeting,” he said.

“Thanks, Caleb,” he said and Caleb gave him a pat on the back. Vance was coming down the stairs. 

“Ready to go, Agent Tallmadge?”

“As ready as I'll ever be, sir,” Ben said and he and Vance got into the elevator.

“Good luck!” Tony shouted as the doors closed.

 

The moment Ben stepped in the White House, he was hit with a husky, minty smell that seemed to bring out his omega hormones. The suppressants did their job, but barely. “Are you all right, Ben?” Vance asked as they signed in. 

“I'm fine,” he said. Ben turned his gun to the Secret Service and got his visitor's pass. He and Vance followed a White House aide through the building towards where they were having the meeting. The further they got into the White House, the heavier the smell got and Ben had to breath in shallow breaths. He hoped who ever smelled like this wasn't in the meeting because if he was, he was going to have a hard time concentrating.

“Straight through here,” the aide said.

“Thank you,” Vance said and he led the way. Ben entered the conference room behind Vance and he was hit by the husky, minty smell. The room was filled with alphas and he nervously swallowed. Any one of them could be the source of the smell. He had to hold his breath to control himself. “Are you sure you're all right, Ben?” Vance asked.

“Yeah, I’m just, there's a smell. Someone must have a lot of cologne on or something,” he said. “Allergies,” he added before he let out a sneeze.

“Bless you,” Vance said. Ben murmured a thank you to his director.

“Ah, Director Vance,” Secretary Jefferson said as he approached the two of them. He wasn't the source of the husky scent. “Is this him?”

“Yes, Secretary Thomas Jefferson, this is Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge,” Vance said gesturing to Ben. “Ben, I believe you know the Secretary of State.”

“Yes, I do. Mr. Secretary,” Ben said as he politely extended his hand. As Ben was being introduced to Jefferson, across the room President George Washington was conversing with his White House Chief of Staff, Nathan Hale. He was hit with a vanilla and sandalwood smell that was absolutely divine to him and awoke his inner alpha. 

“Mr. President, are you okay?” Nathan asked when he saw his boss smelling the air.

“I'm fine, Nathan. Do you smell that?” he asked. 

“Smell what?” Nathan asked and George knew he wasn't smelling the wonderful aroma. Washington glanced around the room as Nathan did and both laid their eyes on the new face of the conference room. “Oh, I can't believe it,” Nathan said seeing the new face was familiar. “Excuse me, sir,” he said not seeing his boss was completely enamored with the young man across the room.

“Uh-huh,” Washington said not paying complete attention to anything but the young man who was conversing with Thomas. He was tall, blond hair, blue eyes and when Jefferson said something funny, he laugh, revealing a gorgeous smile. He knew right away what this young man was too. He had to be the source of the vanilla and sandalwood scent that he was smelling. Which meant, he was an omega. What the hell was he doing here? Just then, he saw the young omega turn and let out a huge smile, bigger than that with Jefferson. Then jealous hit him when he saw his chief of staff hug him. What the hell?

“Ben Tallmadge,” a very familiar voice caused Ben to still in his conversation of Jefferson. He turned to see a very familiar face that he hadn't seen in years.

“Nate Hale?” he asked and the man chuckled before enveloping him in a hug. The kiss Nate gave to Ben's neck did not go unnoticed by the president who had to take his attention away when Sackett came up to him. “What are you doing here?” Ben asked when he pulled away.

“I work here,” Nate said. “Excuse me, Mr. Secretary,” he said to Jefferson.

“No need. How do you two know each other?” 

“Ben and I went to Yale together,” Nate said. “So, you're the reason for the extra security meeting?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am. Special Agent Ben Tallmadge at your service,” he said. “What do you do here?” he asked as Jefferson left the two to talk.

“White House Chief of Staff at your service, Special Agent Tallmadge,” Nate said as he looked Ben over. Ben chuckled nervously and he pleaded to Nate with his eyes. “You look good, Ben,” he said.

“You look good too, Nate,” he said. “So, you know the big man on campus then?” he asked.

“Sure do,” Nate said. “He wants to meet you.” Wordlessly, he grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him in the direction of the president. Ben got panicky when the smell he had momentarily forgotten about got stronger as they got closer to the president. “Mr. President, sir,” Nate said. George turned and came face to face with the young man who smelled divine. 

“Nathan,” he said.

“May I introduce, Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge. Ben, this is...” he started.

“President Washington, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Ben said, holding out his hand.

“Pleasure's all mine, Benjamin,” Washington said with a lilt in his voice that had his chief of staff looking over at him with an arched eyebrow. George ignored him and gently took the offered hand in front of him. It was very warm and there was a little electric surge between them. Ben's soft gasp when unnoticed by Nathan, but George heard it and smirked at him. “So, you know each others' secrets?”

“Oh, yeah, but don't be thinking we'll be spilling to the newspapers,” Ben said.

“Nope,” Nathan said.

“Why not?” Washington asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of Ben's hand.

“As much as he knows about me, I know worse about him,” Ben said and Nate chuckled before seeing the last of their people coming in.

“Oh, excuse me, sir,” Nathan said before leaving to greet Secretary Lee who had just arrived.

“Wait, Nate...” Ben pleaded, but his friend was already gone and his hand was still firmly in the president's.

“How do you know my chief of staff?” Washington asked causing him to look back at him. Ben released his hand, noticing the look of disappointment over the president's face.

“Uh, Nate and I went to Yale together. We were roommates our freshman year,” he said.

“I must say, Robert Rogers' organization is one of the toughest to get an undercover in,” Washington said. 

“I wasn't part of his organization, Mr. President,” Ben said.

“But I thought...” George started to say, but Secretary Jefferson interrupted him.

“Mr. President, we're ready to start.”

“You'll just have to wait and see, sir,” Ben said before heading over to where Nate was. “Don't you ever leave me alone like that again,” he said to Nate.

“What?”

“He can smell me,” Ben whispered as they sat down. “And I took four suppressants this morning.”

“I can't smell you, so relax,” Nate said and Ben took a big breath before sighing out. He risked a glance over at the president and saw that he was smirking. Fine, if he's going to play like that, so can he. Vance came and sat to Ben on his right while Nate was on his left.

“Thank you for coming to another boring security meeting, gentlemen. I wanted intelligence on the real Robert Rogers and I hope NCIS can deliver,” Washington said. “Director Vance.”

“Robert Rogers came onto NCIS' radar when he let a personal vendetta get the better of him and he set a bomb off on a naval base in Greece,” Vance said. He had prepared a packet for everyone to look at. “Fifteen of our Naval men and women were killed in the explosion and another fifty were injured. He was immediately put to the top of our list,” he said.

“But you didn't really have anything on him until you got your agent in,” Scott said.

“Yes, Agent Tallmadge was undercover for two years,” Vance said.

“I heard Rogers' is very meticulous in recruiting his men. How on Earth did you get in?” Lee asked.

“I didn't,” Ben said.

“But you were undercover,” Washington said causing Ben to look over at him.

“Not as one of his men, sir,” he said. “I was Rogers' lover.” Ben dared him with his eyes to react and he had to hand it to Washington, he kept his cool. The revelation was even surprising to Nate. 

“Wow,” his friend said. “That was ballsy,” he said.

“I thought he only liked omegas?” Arnold asked. “Or at least that's what I heard.”

“I..am an omega, sir.” Washington closed his eyes and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. “For once my omega status wasn't a hindrance,” he said and everyone chuckled. Nate smiled behind his hand. Ben was never ashamed at who or what he was and this proved it.

“Two years as Rogers' lover?” Washington asked. “How the hell did you manage, Agent Tallmadge?”

“He had his moments,” Ben said getting soft chuckles, “but most of the time I had to imagine he was someone else,” he said looking at George, who had to bit his tongue. Ben's eyes moved slightly to Nate to his left and then back to the president and he caught it. He shifted in his seat.

“Agent Tallmadge was the case agent on the naval base in Rota, Spain. He happened upon Rogers on his day off,” Vance said.

“He bumped into me in a market. Must have liked what he saw because he asked me out right then and there,” Ben said. “I couldn't pass up the opportunity,” he said. “He flirted and I flirted back.”

“You don't flirt,” Nate said.

“I did with him,” Ben said with a smile.

“Bravo, my boy,” Sackett said.

“Thank you, sir,” he said.

“You almost got away with it,” Secretary Lee said causing Ben to look at him. He was right across from him.

“Excuse me?”

“Your cover was blown, Agent Tallmadge,” Lee said.

“Only because of the leak that's in your department,” Vance said.

“Yeah, I've been meaning to ask how you're doing with finding your mole,” Ben said as Vance handed Washington the folder with the evidence to back them up. “You know, since we did all the hard work for you,” he said.

“Are you saying we're not even looking for the mole?” Lee asked.

“Did I stutter, Director Vance?” Ben asked his boss.

“No, Agent Tallmadge, you did not,” Vance said and Washington smirked behind his hand as he looked through the folder. Nate nudged Ben with his foot underneath the table.

“I do not have a leak in my department,” Lee said staring Ben down.

“Evidence they have here says other wise, Charles. Find your mole and deal with him or I'll find a new Secretary of Defense.”

“If you like, we can send over our evidence to you, again,” Ben said and Lee snapped.

“Okay, I have had enough of your lip, Tallmadge,” he said and Nate could see where this was going.

“Secretary Lee..” he started to say, intending on stopping Lee from embarrassing himself.

“No, Hale, stop. He is an...”

“Omega?” Ben guessed causing him to go quiet. “Sorry that I’m not a normal omega who submits when an alpha exerts their authority. I’m a federal agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service who spent two weeks being beaten and tortured by Rogers because someone in your department is in his pocket.” Washington shifted in his seat. He was getting aroused by Ben's speech.

“How did Rogers take that attitude?” Jefferson asked.

“He didn't,” Ben said. “Pissed him off to no end when he couldn't break me,” he said and everyone chuckled.

“Ben now spends his time at NCIS working cases, but also hunting Rogers down,” Vance said.

“Almost had him in London,” Ben said as he looked over at Lee.

“Perhaps I would need that information again since my staff have misplaced it,” Lee said. Ben reached into his pocket and produced a USB drive. He put it in front of him and he took it.

“Well, I think we can call for a successful meeting,” Jefferson said. Everyone was getting up and Washington took the time to observe Ben and Nate.

“I got to have your number. We have to keep in touch,” Nate said. Ben reached into the front pocket of his satchel and pulled out one of his business cards. He wrote on the back his personal number and Washington got an idea. “A drink, tonight? For old time's sake,” Nate said and Ben seemed hesitant.

“I can't,” he said. “Nate, it's not just me anymore,” he said. “I have Sammy.”

“He your boyfriend?”

“He's my son,” Ben said and Nate got quiet. Washington took that as his opening.

“Agent Tallmadge?” he called causing Ben to look up at him. “Could I have a private word in my office?”

“Uh,” Ben stammered.

“It won't take long, Director Vance,” he said.

“I'll wait here for you, Ben,” Vance said.

“It's like when we're called to the Dean's office,” Nate said causing Ben to smack him in the arm and follow the president out of the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington and Ben have a private meeting, Ben spills to Caleb that he may or may not have found his alpha mate. Ben has a visitor later that night. (No, it's not who you think it is.)

Washington ended up taking Ben to the Oval Office and he swallowed nervously as he closed the door behind him. “That was a very brave thing you did back there,” Washington said.

“What was, sir?”

“Coming out as an omega to a room full of alphas,” the president said. “That takes guts,” he said and Ben chuckled. “Frankly, I knew exactly what you were the moment you came into the room,” he said.

“Was I putting out that badly?” he asked.

“To me, you were, but no one else smelled you,” Washington said. “And I know you smelled me.”

“I did,” Ben said as Washington got closer to him. 

“So, it seems that your relationship with my chief of staff may have been more than just friends and roommates.” He chuckled as Washington gently clasped his hand.

“Nate and I dated the last two years of school,” he said. “We lost touch when we went our separate ways,” he said.

“You have fun with Nate?” he asked and Ben chuckled.

“I did. Lots of fun. I wasn't kidding when I said we knew each others' dirty secrets.”

“I believe we smelled each other for a reason,” he said.

“What might that be, Mr. President?” he asked.

“We are mates, Agent Tallmadge,” Washington said.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of courting you,” George said. Ben seemed to be speechless and he stuttered, when he hadn't done in years.

“How..v-v-very..formal..o-o-f...you,” he stuttered. He was pretty sure he was blushing too.

“You are gorgeous when you blush, Agent Tallmadge,” he said causing Ben to look up at him. Now he was flirting with him. He can flirt back.

“Sometimes it covers my entire body when I am really embarrassed,” he said and Washington licked his lips. Ben's eyes were drawn toward them and he wondered what they tasted like.

“You have no reason to be nervous, Benjamin. My mother was an alpha. She taught me to respect my omega mate when I found them,” Washington said. “Cherish them, love them, pamper them and woo them,” Washington said. Ben felt his heart race when the president inhaled the inside of his wrist. His breath hitched when George licked the skin he just smelled. “You smell absolutely incredible,” he exclaimed and Ben couldn't help himself.

“You should smell me when I’m in heat,” he said and the president let out a low growl. Ben let out a surprise gasp when George pulled him close to him. So close, he could feel the president's breathing on his lips.

“You are such a tease,” he said before he moved his heard towards Ben's. Ben braced himself to be kissed. Just as their lips were to connect, there was a knock on the door and Ben gasped out as the door opened. Both he and Washington took a step away from each other as Billy Lee, an aide from the outer office, walked into the Oval. 

“Mr. President,” he said before looking up from the papers he had. “I have the ...oh, sorry sir. I didn't realize that you were having a meeting.”

“It's all right, Billy. Just settling things with Agent Tallmadge. Thank you, Benjamin, that will be all,” Washington said.

“Thank you, Mr. President,” Ben said. He couldn't get out of there any faster. Washington chuckled as he fumbled with the door before he let out a chuckle and left the Oval. 

“Billy, I need you to do something for me,” Washington said. 

“Certainly, sir,” he said.

“I want a full background on Benjamin Tallmadge,” he said, “and tell Nate I need a phone number.”

 

Ben let out a sigh as he made his way to his desk while Vance headed up to his office. “You did good work today, Tallmadge,” Vance said.

“Thank you, sir,” Ben said before depositing his gun into his desk. “God, I hope I never have to do that again,” he said, taking off his tie. 

“That bad?” Caleb asked.

“A room full of the most powerful alphas in the United States? The only thing positive about the whole meeting was Nate,” Ben said. 

“Nate?” Caleb asked. “Nathan Hale, your college roommate?” he asked and Ben nodded. “So, what happened?”

“I came out right there in front of them In front of the President of the United States, Secretary of State, every head of the alphabet,” he said and Caleb chuckled. “I'm so glad you think it's funny because that's not even the worse thing that happened to me.”

“Oh?” Caleb asked. “What could have been more bad?” he asked.

“Hey, Tallmadge, you give the Secretary of Defense an earful about his mole?” DiNozzo asked and Ben gestured to the senior agent.

“No way,” Caleb said. 

“He tried to exert his authority toward me,” Ben said and both he and DiNozzo winced. They both knew how Ben handled alphas like that. “Caleb, can you follow me to the break room?” he asked.

“Sure,” Caleb said and the two of them walked to the break room. Ben let out a sigh as he got himself some coffee. “All right, Benny boy. Out with it,” Caleb said.

“I think I found my alpha mate,” Ben said before he could think twice about it.

“Wow. It wasn't Nate, was it?” Ben shook his head. “Who then?” Caleb asked before taking a sip of water.

“President Washington,” Ben said and Caleb spit out his water, right onto Ben . “Thank you,” Ben said wiping his face.

“How the hell did this happen?” Ben sighed out as he sat at a table and Caleb followed suit. 

“I smelled him the minute I walked into the White House. It was a husky, minty scent that smelled really, really good to me,” he said. “It got stronger as I walked further into the White House and when we got to the conference room, it was like it hit me like a truck,” he said.

“And it was the president, for sure?” Caleb asked.

“When we shook hands when Nate introduced me, I felt something come alive in me,” he said and Caleb chuckled. “I'm serious, Caleb,” he said and his friend stopped laughing. “President Washington is my alpha mate and he's already made a play on me,” he said.

“Seriously?”

“I had a private meeting with him in the Oval Office,” Ben said. “He literally came on to me and told me he knew that we were mates,” he said.

“Ben, this is deep,” Caleb said. “The President of the United States has the hots for you,” he added and Ben moaned in despair and Caleb chuckled.

“This isn't funny,” he said.

“It is and at this very moment, he's going to have you on satellite,” he joked and Ben smacked Caleb upside the head. “Ow!” the former Navy Seal cried out. “You've been hanging out with Gibbs too much,” he said as Ben walked back to the bull pen. He just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and sleep for a month after that meeting.

 

Ben let out a sigh as he put Sammy to bed. “There you go, buddy,” he said gently putting him in his crib. Sammy was having a particular rough day he needed to unwind. He sat down in the media room after getting a beer and turned in the TV to the news. He put his feet up and put his head against the back of the sofa. Just as he closed his eyes, the doorbell rang and he let out a groan as he stood up and headed to the front door before Sammy woke up. He looked out the door to see his friend, Abe. He whined before opening the door, to see Caleb behind Abe. “You had to tell him?” he asked.

“It's Abe,” Caleb said. “There's a reason he's the best prosecutor in DC,” he said and Abe smiled causing Ben to groan.

“Cheer up, mate. I brought you this,” Abe said holding up a Pinot Noir to Ben. It was his favorite.

“Oh, you think you can bring me a bottle of my favorite wine and I'll just let you in. I’m not that easy, Woodhull,” Ben said.

“Yes, you are,” Abe said waving the bottle at him. Ben let out a sigh taking the bottle and letting the two of his friends into his house. Caleb closed the door behind him as Ben led the way to the kitchen. 

“I'm sorry, Ben. He used his 'Tell Me the Truth' look on me,” he said.

“Whatever,” Ben said.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the media room. Abe had opened the wine for Ben and poured him a glass. He handed it to him and he groaned. “Abe, honey, I’m going to need more wine that,” he said.

“It's half full,” Abe argued.

“I flirted with the President of the United States, Abe,” Ben said and Abe proceeded to fill up the glass. 

“There you go, sweetie,” he said, handing Ben the glass. The omega took it with a smile.

“Thank you, honey,” Ben said before gulping down half of the glass.

“Wow,” Caleb said. 

“Pace yourself, Ben. You have an 18 month old toddler,” Abe said.

“I'm an idiot,” Ben said.

“What?” they asked.

“Well, alphas usually can't get a rise out of me, but he did,” Ben said. “He flirted and I flirted back.” Abe chuckled. “I was blushing.”

“You blush at everything,” Abe said. 

“We almost kissed,” Ben said before taking another gulp of his wine.

“What?” Caleb and Abe asked.

“Yeah. He was leaning in and right before we kissed, his aide came into the office.”

“A kiss would have confirmed it,” Caleb said.

“I know,” he said before finishing off his wine. “I am so screwed.” He held out his glass for another and Abe and Caleb looked at each other. It was going to be a long night.

 

The next morning, it was Ben who came in with a hangover. “I shouldn't have had that last glass of wine,” he said.

“You shouldn't have had the last three glasses of wine. You drank most of the bottle Abe brought over,” Caleb said. 

“Wow, you look like Caleb did on Monday,” Tony said.

“I feel it too,” Ben said.

“I'll get the Defibrillator,” he said before heading to his desk to make his hangover cure. 

“Thanks,” he said and Caleb gently patted Ben on the back. 

“What were you drinking for anyway?” Tony asked.

“Uh, personal reason,” Caleb said. 

“No, might as well tell him,” Ben said getting up and walking over to Tony. “Can I have the Defibrillator first?” he asked. Tony made quick work and handed the glass to Ben.

“Just gulp it down.” Ben did just that and made a face as it went down. “So, what happened?”

“I found my alpha mate at the security meeting yesterday,” he said.

“You did?” Tony asked. “Who?”

“Uh, I'd rather not say who to you,” Ben said.

“Oh, come on,” Tony said.

“Can we go somewhere more private?” Tony motioned to the elevator. The three of them went into the elevator and Tony hit the stop button. 

“Spill it,” he said. Ben took a deep breath before letting it out.

“My alpha mate may or may not be the President of the United States,” he said.

“Uh, the current sitting president, President Washington?” Tony asked.

“Is there another President Washington?” Ben asked.

“So, what happened?”

“After the security meeting, he invited me to the oval office for a private meeting,” Ben said and Tony made a sound. Ben ignored it. “He flirted, I flirted back,” he said. “He took his flirting up a bit.”

“What?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Ben said. 

“They almost kissed,” Caleb said.

“Caleb!” Ben snapped. 

“Come on, let's leave him alone,” Tony said. He brought the elevator back to life and the doors opened to reveal Gibbs. “Hey, boss,” he said.

“A little campfire without me?” Gibbs asked.

“Just trying to cheer up, Ben,” Caleb said. 

“I'm fine, Gibbs,” Ben said before going to his desk, but he could tell Gibbs wasn't buying it. He just wanted to get through the day and go home. After all, it was Friday.

 

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes a phone call to Benjamin.

President Washington sat on his bed in his room reading over Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge's record. It was exemplary. He was a graduate of Yale University, class of 2003. Nate was the same class, so they weren't lying about knowing each other or being roommates. Not that they had any reason. “Very impressive, Agent Tallmadge,” he said to no one in particular. His parents were business owners in a small town in Connecticut. Very wealthy it seems and yet their son decided to take a path in law enforcement. Benjamin flourished at NCIS for his first two years. He moved around a lot. Was Agent Afloat on several aircraft carriers, including the Benjamin Franklin and Theodore Roosevelt. He spoke five languages; French, Italian, Spanish, Russian and Arabic. “Very talented tongue on you, Agent Tallmadge.” There was a knock on his door and he got up from the bed. At the door was Nate, his ticket to getting Ben's personal number. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” he asked.

“Yes, Nathan, come on in,” he said stepping to the side. Nathan slowly walked into the president's private residence. “I was hoping to catch you before you left for the evening.” 

“What is it you wanted to see me for?” he asked as Washington closed the door.

“How close were you with Agent Tallmadge?” George asked.

“Ben?” he asked. “We were pretty close.”

“He told me you two dated the last two years of college,” George said and Nate chuckled. “Just how serious were you two?”

“Uh, serious enough to get a studio apartment together for our senior year and we, uh...” he trailed and Washington was intrigued.

“Did you two mate while he was in heat?” he bluntly asked and Nate chuckled.

“We did. He took me with him to his family's cabin in the Thousand Island region. It's where he goes when he has his monthly heats,” Nate said. “Sir, may I ask why you're asking this?”

“This may come as a shock to you, Nate, but I believe your former boyfriend might be my omega mate.”

“Really, sir?” he asked and Washington nodded his head. “You're asking my permission to court him? You should be asking his parents for that,” he added.

“I should?”

“Well, you've always been saying your mother raised you to treat omegas right, Mr. President,” Nate said. “Especially if you've found your omega mate. You believe Ben to be your omega mate, you should get permission from his parents, his father especially, to date him first,” he said. He remembered his conversation with Mr. Benjamin Tallmadge, Sr. when asking permission to date Ben. It was the longest phone conversation of his life.

“I guess,” George said.

“But, you know, talk to Ben first and see what he says. He's probably been going crazy the past two days if I’m to believe what Billy told me.”

“What?”

“You and Ben were rather close to each other in the Oval. He could have been mistaken, but he said it looked like you two were going to kiss before he came into the office.”

“I, uh...” George started, but Nate waved at him.

“It's okay. I’m not going to stop you from pursuing him. What happened between me and Ben happened years ago and we lost touch when we went our separate ways. But, I do care about him, Mr. President,” he said. “He's a really good friend and it's not just him you get in the deal.”

“What do you mean?” Washington asked.

 

Ben shushed at Sammy as he carefully placed him in his bed. “There's a good boy,” he whispered. He slowly back out of his son's room and let out a sigh of relief before heading to his bedroom. With any luck, he will not wake up for at least another three hours or four. He had a cleanse to go through. Every Friday night, Ben would take a long hot bubble bath with a facial mask on his face. He would also light his lavender candles to calm himself down. It was something his mother and sister had suggested, as well as Anna, to him after having a long difficult week.

Ben sank into the hot water with a deep sigh. He moved his foot to turn off the water and he sank down up to his neck. He breathed in the lavender scent from the candles and bubble bath. He closed his eyes and proceeded to relax. He wasn't planning on getting out until he was wrinkled. About fifteen minutes into his soak, Ben's phone, which was sitting on a shelf to his left, went off. He whined before raising his left hand out of the water and shook off the bubbles to pick up his phone. “Caleb, it's Friday night. This had better be important,” he said.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Agent Tallmadge,” the low, husky voice of President Washington said. Ben gasped out and sat up in the bath, his eyes shooting open.

“Mr. President,” he said. 

“It's after hours, Benjamin. George is fine.”

“I couldn't, sir,” he said with a smile.

“You're going to have to get used to it,” George said and Ben chuckled. “So, what does Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge wear on Friday nights?”

“Seriously?” Ben asked. “You're asking me what I’m wearing?” he asked.

“I am,” George said. “What are you wearing, Agent Tallmadge?” he asked again and Ben smirked.

“A bathtub,” he answered and he heard George gulp nervously.

“A bathtub, you say?” he asked. “That means you're...?”

“Naked as the day I was born? Totally,” Ben said with a smile. The moan that streamed through his phone sent a chill down his spine, straight to his cock. He had to bite his tongue to stop his own moan from hearing his alpha mate moan.

“Would it be totally obscene for me to ask if we could have phone sex?” he asked and Ben chuckle.

“I think that would totally skip passed all the courting you want to do with me,” Ben said as he sat up, sloshing water. George licked his lips, imagining Ben naked in his bath tub. “So, was there reason you called me on my Friday night?”

“I wish to know something. Do I need to ask your parents to court you?” he asked and Ben chuckled.

“My parents would die of shock if you called asking to court their youngest son,” he said with a laugh. 

“Then would you meet me for dinner at the White House tomorrow night?” he asked.

“Dinner at the White House?”

“Can't really go anywhere else. You know, the President of the United States,” he said with a groan. Ben chuckled. “So, how about it?”

“Sunday night,” Ben said.

“I can do Sunday for you,” he said. “Be here at seven, Benjamin. I'll make it worth you're while.”

“You'll be sorry you said that,” he said.

“Why is that?”

“I'm not the kind of omega who's easily wooed, Mr. President,” he said.

“What kind of omega are you, Benjamin?”

“The kind that plays hard to get. See you Sunday,” he said before hanging up. Washington chuckled as he hung up his phone and licked his lips.

“Challenge excepted, Agent Tallmadge,” he said.

 

“You have a date with Washington tomorrow night?” Caleb asked as he pushed the cart in the grocery store. Sammy was babbling away in the seat as Ben looked through his list. He would pick something from the shelf and put it into the cart.

“It's just dinner,” he said.

“At the White House,” Caleb said causing Ben to whip around. “What?”

“Say that a little louder next time,” Ben said.

“Sorry, but I just find it exciting.” They turned down to the frozen section. “So, do I need to watch the munchkin for you tomorrow?”

“Are you nuts?” Ben asked. “I'm not trusting you with my son. Anna's already agreed anyway,” he said.

“You don't trust me with your son?”

“No,” Ben said straight forward. 

“That's hurtful, Ben.”

“Tough shit,” he said.

“Oh, you owe your son a quarter,” Caleb said.

“I owe him a lot of things,” Ben said. “He has me, but if this relationship goes forward...”

“Does Washington know you have a son?”

“He will tomorrow night,” Ben said with a sigh. “Unless of course Nate's already told him. Which he probably did.”

“And you trust him with your dark secrets?” Caleb asked.

“Sammy isn't a dark secret,” Ben said. “Only person who can't know about Sammy is Rogers.”

“I know that,” Caleb said before looking at Sammy. “All I can say is, thank God he looks like you,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“Yeah,” he said. “Thank God for that,” he said ruffling Sammy's hair.

“So, if Washington doesn't know about Sammy?”

“I'm going to tell him,” Ben said putting a box of pasta into the cart. Caleb followed Ben through the store as he got stuff from his list and put them in the cart.

“Oh, you have to kiss him. You'll know for sure then if he's your mate,” Caleb said.

“I don't kiss on the first date,” Ben said.

“He'll be disappointed,” Caleb said and Ben chuckled.

“If I do kiss him, I won't let it lead anywhere,” he said and it was Caleb's turn to chuckle.

“So, you say you are going to let him kiss you,” he said.

“I don't know. I won't stop him if he tries if that's what you're asking.”

“You like him?”

“Enough to go out on a date with him,” Ben said. “Can we finish this so I can get him down for his afternoon nap?” he asked gesturing to Sammy. Caleb nodded and followed Ben down an aisle. He waited until Ben was preoccupied with looking at his list before saying the next thing on his mind.

“So, what are you going to wear?” he asked and Ben looked over at him. “I'm just curious,” he added and when Ben didn't budge from his look, he sighed out. “Anna asked. She wants to help you look very irresistible,” he said and Ben rolled his eyes.

 

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and George have their first date at the White House.

Anna scrunched her nose up at most of the things in Ben's closet. “I thought you had decent looking clothes.” 

“I do,” he protested.

“Not in this closet you don't,” she said. “What about your suits? They're the only thing that looks nice,” she said.

“I don't want to wear a suit. He already knows what I look like in one,” he said and Anna chuckled.

“All right. I'll work something out for you,” she said.

 

Ben came downstairs in black slacks, a white crisp shirt with a navy blue sweater over it. “Are the shoes I picked okay?” he asked her gesturing to his black dress boots.

“Perfect,” Anna said. “You smell nice too,” she said and Ben smiled.

“Da-da,” Sammy said.

“You be good for Aunt Anna, like always.”

“Okay,” he said with a toothy grin. Ben gave Sammy a kiss and let out a sigh.

“It's okay to be nervous Ben. It's been a while since you've been on a date.”

“Yeah, I know, it's just, this guy, he may be the one alpha I have been waiting for,” he said and she smiled.

“Your alpha mate?”

“Yeah. I'll know for sure after tonight,” he said. He gave Sammy another kiss on the head before leaving the house. 

Ben pulled up to the gate at the White House. “Uh, I’m not sure how do this,” he said to the guard. “I'm here to have dinner with...”

“Yeah, Agent Tallmadge. I have you down here. Go straight on through up around to the back. The president is waiting for you.” Ben was let through after the security check and he drove around to the back of the White House. Standing there waiting for him was Washington. He pulled up and before he turned off his car, George was already at his door, opening it.

“Welcome back, Benjamin,” he said giving Ben his hand to help him out of the car.

“I'm not an invalid. I can get out of the car myself,” Ben said. He was going to play hard to get tonight.

“Right, of course.” Washington took a step back and let Ben get out of his car. A worker came and got his car to park it. “If you will follow me.” Washington led him into the White House towards the residential wing. “I'll give you the tour that the public does not get.”

“I feel honored,” Ben said. Washington brought him all way to the private dining room. “Wow,” he exclaimed. The table was set to the nines. The best china, silverware and candles. “I'll give you points for display,” he said and Washington smiled. He pulled out the chair for Ben to sit on.

“Indulge me, Benjamin,” he said with a smile. Ben cleared his throat before sitting in the chair. “Now, we have the first course,” he said.

“First course?” Ben asked as it was brought out.

 

An hour later, Ben was picking at his dessert, strawberry cheesecake, his favorite. “You have been talking to Nate,” he said and George chuckled. “Favorite wine, favorite soup, favorite food and now, my favorite dessert,” he said.

“I just wanted the basics,” he said. “Wanted to make a good impression,” he said.

“Well, you succeeded,” Ben said. “So, what didn't Nate tell you?”

“Why does the only son of successful business owners not go into the family business?” Washington asked him. 

“I wasn't the only son,” he said. “I had an older brother who was going to go into the family businesses when he was done with his enlistment,” Ben said. “Samuel was in the Navy, a SEAL. He was away a lot and sometimes we didn't hear from him for months,” he said.

“He died in the line of duty?”

“Yeah. Before he went on his last mission, Sam was accused of a crime he didn't commit. The Agent Afloat on the carrier he was on, worked his ass off and cleared my brother of the crime and found the real culprit,” he said. “Two days later, Sam was killed defending refugee children from Taliban fighters. He saved the lives of seven children. If that NCIS agent hadn't done what he did, those seven children would be dead.”

“How long has it been, since Sam's death?”

“Ten years,” Ben said. “He was an alpha and was always protecting me,” he said and Washington chuckled. “I had my parents to protect me after he died and my sister,” he said. “I wanted to make a career move that seemed unfitting an omega.”

“A federal agent is exactly that.”

“I was tired of being told I couldn't do something because I was an omega,” Ben said. “So, I did it, with flying colors.”

“It helped that you have a talented tongue.”

“Excuse me?”

“So you could speak all of those languages,” Washington said, trying to cover his slip of the tongue.

“Uh huh,” he said and George could tell he wasn't buying it. “What else did my file tell you?” he asked and Washington chuckled. Of course Ben was going to know he got his file. 

“You are a kick ass federal agent for NCIS,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“Now you're just sucking up to me,” he said and it was Washington's turn to laugh. “I don't know if Nate told you, but I have a son,” he said.

“He did mention that it wasn't just you I was getting,” he said. “Who is Sammy's father? If I may ask.”

“Uh....”

“No, no, I over step, you don't have to answer,” Washington said. “You can tell me in your own time,” he said. “Come on. How about that personal tour of the residential wing I promised?”

“Sure,” Ben said standing up. 

 

The last room on the tour, was what Washington called the China Room. “Wow, this is a lot dishes.”

“Yes, I picked our dinnerware from this room. This,” he said pointing to the Kennedy china, “is what I chose.”

“Kennedy?”

“A little birdie told me he was your favorite President,” Washington said into his ear from behind and Ben chuckled. He turned around.

“The little birdie's information is out of date,” he said. “Washington is my favorite. The first one, not you,” he teased with a smile. “He led the Army against the British all those years ago. If he had lost, we'd all be talking with pungent English accents,” he said and George chuckled. “You're not a descendant of his, are you?”

“No relation to the great George Washington I’m afraid.” He watched Ben look over the china and found his eyes gravitating to Ben's ass. 

“See something you like, Mr. President?” he asked causing George to straighten up as Ben turned around. He had been caught ogling like a lustful alpha. Rather than shrink away from Ben's gaze, he boldly held it.

“I do,” he said. “Very much,” he added and Ben nervously swallowed. “I would like to finish what we started in my office, Agent Tallmadge,” he said.

“Would you?” he asked.

“I would,” he said. “Have I earned the right to kiss you and see if we are in fact intended mates?” he asked.

“I may not be ready for that. I still have some guarded secrets to tell you,” he said.

“Save them for another night,” Washington said as he back Ben up against the wall. The omega let out a slight gasp of surprise when his back hit the wall and had no time prepare himself as Washington swooped down for a kiss. George held his head in place as he kissed him. It was a soft, but intense kiss that sent a surge through his body and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat. He heard George growl softly before breaking the kiss, leaving Ben breathless. “Well, that answers that question,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“George..about Sammy...” he said. George shushed him with a kiss and Ben couldn't help the pathetic moan that escaped his throat. He clasped his hands on Washington's wrists and kissed back. George broke the kiss again and placed his mouth next to Ben's ear.

“I will care for Sammy as if he were my own,” he whispered and Ben laughed with joy. “I don't care who his sire is,” he said. “Your single fatherhood has made you even more desirable to me,” he said. This time it was Ben who initiated the kissing by pulling Washington down to his mouth. Hands went everywhere on both bodies. Ben moaned more wantonly and Washington responded, pulling him flush up against him. Washington's cock was evident against his thigh and he let out a moaned, fueling the fire between them even more. Washington's hands lodged onto his backside and squeezed. Ben moaned out as he pulled away from the kiss. He had to get control of this or... “I want to take you to my bed so badly,” George said as he kissed down Ben's neck. Ben moaned because he wanted the same thing, but this was getting out of hand.

“Mr. President?” The voice of his aide, Billy Lee, caused Washington to growl possessively and Ben felt himself react.

“Yes, Billy?”

“Director Sackett is on the phone,” Billy said. “He says it's urgent,” he added. He stood just outside the room out of their view.

“I'll be right there,” Washington said. “I'll be right back,” he said to Ben.

“I should leave,” Ben said causing George to look at him. 

“It won't take long,” he assured him before heading to the hall where there was a phone. 

“Are you going to interrupt us all the time?” Ben asked Billy, who chuckled.

“It sounded urgent,” he said. “Do you want me to have them bring your car around?”

“Yes, please.” Billy nodded before heading off to complete the task for Ben. Washington sighed as he hung up the phone and deduced where Billy was going when he looked at Ben.

“I have to go do something,” he said and Ben nodded. “Could we do this another time?”

“We can,” he said. 

“I'll be calling you every night. Just to talk and ask you about your day,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“I expect nothing less,” he said.

“Until the next time, Benjamin,” he said. He took Ben's hand and gently kissed it.

“Until next time, George,” Ben said, bringing a smile to Washington's face. He leaned forward, but Ben stopped him with two fingers on his lips. “Next time,” he insisted and George let out a sigh.

“You win this round, Agent Tallmadge,” George said. He hurried off down the hall, glancing back at Ben before heading to what Ben was sure was the Oval. 

“Agent Tallmadge?” He turned to see Billy with his coat. “They have your car,” he said.

“Thanks, Billy,” he said. He took his coat from the aide and pulled it on. “Could you tell him that I had a wonderful time, even though it got interrupted?” he asked.

“I will, sir,” he said.

“Thanks,” Ben said before following the aide out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George learns a few things about Ben as Ben tries to locate where Rogers is hiding next, who plots to learn the real identity of Jonathan Bolton.

Robert Rogers fumed as he found himself hiding again in a third world country. He was particularly pissed about not finding out the true name of Jonathan Bolton. “We don't know his name,” Simcoe said. “Just what he went by when you were....”

“Shagging his brains out?” Rogers offered. “Aye, Johnny was real good in the sack. Even after I found out he was a fed, but I knew that Jonathan Bolton wasn't his real name. Can't our contact in the DOD tell us who it is?”

“He's not privy to that information, he said,” Simcoe said. “But he could get close to Secretary Lee, see if a name drops.”

“Tell him to do that,” Rogers said. “See to the men. I’m hitting the sack.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

Since their first date night, George and Ben's relationship had been relatively quiet. Every night, George would call Ben on his cell phone and they would talk for hours. He would get gifts from the president as well, all sent by special courier. On their two week anniversary, as George called it, Ben got a huge vase arrangement of roses. It sent the whole office in a tizzy because bad ass Special Agent Ben Tallmadge was getting wooed by an alpha, finally. He even got an edible arrangement once. Ate the whole thing in front of Caleb who was dying for a piece. 

It was late on Monday night and Ben was working down a lead about Rogers. He was prepared for nights like this, for the care of his son. Whenever he worked late, which was very rare, it was when a good solid lead about Rogers came through. He would call Abe whenever he would get a good lead and he would go to Strong Tavern and pick up Sammy. Mary and Abe had a son who was the same age as Sammy, Thomas, and they would make it a sleep over party. Ben let out a tired sigh as he conversed with his contact in Pakistan, in Arabic. His contact said that Rogers flew in in the cover of darkness into the country, but where in the country he didn't know. He would keep looking out for him. Ben assured him he didn't have to this, but Malik told him he saved his sister from a horrid gang rape by alphas and he owed him, for the rest of his life. Ben hung up the phone and groaned out. He reached for his Chinese take out and delved into it. 

He froze when his phone rang and he glanced up at the clock. It was nearing midnight. He put his food down, took a swig of his soda before picking up his phone. “Special Agent Tallmadge.”

“You are working late,” a familiar voice said, sending a chill down his spine. Why the hell does he do that? Because he was your alpha mate, dummy, the little voice inside his head said. 

“It doesn't happen often, but every now and then I do.”

“Who watches Sammy when you work this late?” George asked.

“Well, Anna is my day babysitter. When I work late, I call my friend, Abe.”

“Would that be Abraham Woodhull?” he asked and Ben chuckled. “The best damn prosecutor I have on my short list to make Assistant DA?” he asked and Ben straightened up in his chair.

“Are you serious?” 

“Well, I haven't met with him yet.”

“If you do chose him, you can't let the fact that he's my friend chose for you,” Ben said. “Abe has a 90 % conviction rate.”

“I know, Benjamin. I’m not going to let our relationship get in the way of my choices,” he said. “So, what is the cause of your staying late?”

“I got a fresh lead on Rogers,” he said and George let out a sigh. “I had to stay because I needed to talk to my contact in the Middle East. The time difference.”

“And can you tell me what's going on?”

“Rogers may or may not be hiding out in Pakistan, Mr. President.”

“Is your friend in the Middle East going to find out for you?” 

“He is,” he said. “I trust Malik with my life,” he added. “Besides, he owes me. I saved his sister,” he said. 

“I hope you catch him soon,” George said. “It would be very nice to put this thorn in both of our sides in prison for a very long time,” he said.

“Yes, it would, but I have to find him first,” he said

“You will, Ben,” George said. As his alpha mate, George was hell bent on assuring his mate in his work. “So, I called because I couldn't reach you on your cellphone.”

“When I’m chasing a lead on Rogers, I turn it off,” he said.

“I will make a note of that,” he said and Ben chuckled. “I was also calling to see if you would have dinner some time this weekend,” George said. “Your place.” 

“My place?” Ben asked. “Uh...”

“Can you cook?”

“Of course, I can,” Ben said. “Sorry, but with this solid lead on Rogers, I’m going to working all weekend,” he said. 

“Sorry to hear that,” George said.

“Rogers has a way of ruining my weekends,” Ben said. “It doesn't happen often, but it does,” he said and George chuckled. “Plus, I’m due for my monthly heat soon,” he added and Washington licked his lips. 

“Well, why didn't you say so?” he asked and Ben smirked. “I can make myself a three day vacation.”

“My heats last five days, Mr. President,” Ben teased and he heard George moan into the receiver. The moan sent a chill down his spine.

“You are such a tease, Agent Tallmadge,” Washington said and Ben chuckled. “So, what warning signs are there for your heat?”

“My intake of chocolate increases,” he said. 

“Hmm, interesting,” George said. “Anything in particular?”

“My mom's chocolate chip cookies,” he said. “I make them by the dozen,” he added. “With extra chips.” Washington chuckled. 

“I guess I'll leave you to it then, Agent Tallmadge,” he said. “Happy hunting,” he added causing Ben to smile.

“Thanks. I will,” he said. “Good night, George.”

“Good night, Benjamin,” he said. They hung up together. Ben cleared his throat before getting back to work. 

Caleb came in the next morning and found Ben sleeping on the floor. “This is the third night in a row, Benny boy,” he said. He set the bagels and coffee onto Ben's table. He put his stuff down and kicked Ben's desk. Ben jerked awake with a startled gasp. 

“What?!” he asked before looking up to see Caleb. He let out a groan and took Caleb's offered hand. 

“What time did you go to sleep?”

“Uh, what time is it?” Ben asked.

“Nine in the morning,” Caleb said offering him coffee. 

“I think I went lights out at one,” Ben said. “Or was it two?” he asked and Caleb groaned.

“Did you at least have a productive night?” he asked sitting down at his desk.

“Malik said that he found Rogers' Pakistani passport as he entered the country, but after that, he lost him,” he said. “He's going to keep an eye and ear out,” he said. “As soon as he has a location, he's going to call me,” he said.

“You need to go home and get some rest,” Caleb said.

“I'm fine,” he said.

“It's Saturday, Ben. Go home and be with your son. Take him to the park, the zoo, hell, take him to the Smithsonian.” Ben let out a sigh and sat down. Sammy did like the Air and Space Museum. “You can't let Rogers do this to you,” Caleb said. “I will keep an ear out for your phone today. Go home,” he said.

“Okay, I will,” Ben said. He took the coffee and bagel home with him.

 

Mary smiled seeing Ben when she opened the door. “Hello, Ben. You here for Sammy?” she asked.

“I am,” he said. “I was convinced to go home and spend time with him,” he added as he walked into the house. “I'll wait here while you get him.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile. 

 

It was too cold for the park and the zoo, so Ben took Sammy to the Air and Space Museum. The nearly two year old was all wide eyed at all the planes and space craft. “Da-da,” he said pointing. 

“I see, Sammy,” he said. It was a very nice day for father and son. They ate dinner out before heading home. The fun day tired Sammy out and he was asleep by the time Ben got into their house. He carefully changed Sammy into his pajamas before getting into something more comfortable himself. He took a bath, since he missed his cleanse bath last night and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. No cookies tonight, but Ben did settled for double hot chocolate. A packet of hot chocolate made with chocolate milk. He even put a squirt of dark chocolate creamer before topping it with whip cream, which unfortunately was not chocolate, but he could survive. Ben sat down on at his desk and began to work on hunting Rogers from home. Caleb would probably hit him like Gibbs if he found out. 

Before Ben could turn on his computer, the doorbell rang. He grabbed his hot chocolate and got up from the desk. He headed down the hall toward the foyer and looked through the window of the door. “You have got to be kidding me,” he said before unlocking the door and turning the alarm off. He opened the door with a sigh causing Washington to smirk. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Have you eaten?”

“About four hours ago,” he said before seeing what was in Washington's hands. “You went to Beltway Burgers?”

“Well, Billy did and brought it back to me and I in turn am bringing it to you,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“May I come in?” he asked. He would not enter without Ben's permission. Ben stepped to the side and let the president in. Unfortunately that meant his Secret Service detail as well. 

“There is no one else here,” Ben said as they went out about checking the room. 

“I'm sorry, Benjamin,” Washington said. “They worry for my safety.”

“In the home of your potential omega mate?” Ben asked and George smiled. “What?”

“That's the first you've called yourself my omega mate,” he said and Ben chuckled. One agent headed upstairs and Ben went all alpha on him.

“Wake up my son while you're up there and you'll deal with me,” he warned before taking George to the kitchen. The agent gulped nervously, having second thoughts of going upstairs. “So, what did you bring me?”

“A Mushroom Swiss burger with all the fixings,” he said and Ben groaned. 

“I really hate the fact that my former boyfriend is your Chief of Staff,” he said before grabbing the bag. He placed the mug of hot chocolate onto the bar of the kitchen and pulled himself up onto a stool. George pulled himself up on the stool next to him as he rooted through the bag. “And sea salt fries,” he said. “You are spoiling me,” Ben said and he chuckled. 

“Is that hot chocolate?”

“Double hot chocolate,” Ben said. “I make mine with chocolate milk,” he said. “With a squirt of dark chocolate creamer,” he added.

“Perhaps I should have brought something with chocolate in it,” George said.

“This is fine,” Ben said before taking a bite of the burger. The moan that escaped him nearly had George taking him right there in the kitchen.

“So glad you approve,” he said and Ben chuckled. “It's a beautiful home,” he said.

“Thank you,” he said. The Secret Service agent who went upstairs came into the kitchen. 

“Place is secure, Mr. President. We'll be outside,” he said.

“Thank you, Jon,” George said before the agents left, leaving Ben and George alone. He stole a fry from Ben and popped it into his mouth. “Hm, these are good,” he said. Ben chuckled as he ate his burger. He could get used to this. His alpha mate bringing him food late at night. “So, how long before you think you'll go into heat?” George asked. He gestured to the mug of hot chocolate to make things more precise.

“Uh, probably not for another week,” he said. He looked over at George who had a lingering smile on his face. “No,” he said and George let out a little whine. “This relationship is still new for me to take you to the cabin with me,” he said.

“So, we are in a relationship?” George asked and Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Well, you call every night to ask me how my day has been going. You send me little gifts either to my home or to my work,” he said. “By the way, the roses on our two week anniversary sent the whole office buzzing,” he added and George laughed.

“I'm glad your co workers got a kick out of them,” he said. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Why?” Ben asked.

“I want to have dinner with you again, this time here, at your place,” he said. He wasn't giving up. “Our relationship steps would be complete then,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“If things go the way they're going, I think I can work that out. Do you like lasagna?” he asked.

“I love lasagna,” he said.

“Good, because my mom's lasagna is to die for,” he said. “I'll make it, tomorrow,” he said.

“It's a date then and don't bother getting a sitter for Sammy. We'll cope,” George said.

“Okay,” Ben said. George leaned forward and softly kissed Ben on the lips. “That should tie you over to tomorrow,” he said and George let out a grunt causing him to smile.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Ben goes off to his family's cabin for his monthly heat, he and George spend one last time together at Ben's house where Ben reveals who Sammy's sire is.

Ben hummed as he put the final touches on his lasagna dish. He glanced at his watch to see that George would not be arriving for another half hour, which was perfect. The lasagna should be done by then. He put the lasagna into the oven and let out a sigh. Now he had to get ready. He hurried upstairs and began primping himself up. A half hour later, on the dot, Sammy woke up as the doorbell rang. “Oh, that's Daddy's date,” Ben said as he picked his son up out of his crib and carried him to the front door. He checked the window before opening the door. “Hi,” he said to George.

“Hello,” George said. He stepped into the house and Ben presented Sammy to him.

“This is Sammy, my son,” he said. 

“Hello, Sammy,” George said giving Sammy's hand a shake. The eighteen month old laughed at George's antics. “Do you need me to hold him while you prepare dinner?”

“Wow, you're the first date to offer,” Ben said before putting Sammy into George's awaiting arms. “Follow me to the kitchen. I hope you like lasagna,” he said.

“I love anything pasta. A Secret Service agent is going to have to taste test it.”

“I expect nothing less from them,” he said and George chuckled. “You can sit him in his highchair,” he added gesturing to the chair at the end of the eat in bar. George carefully settled Sammy into his chair and took a seat himself. “Brand new bottle. Never been open,” he said setting a bottle of red wine on the counter.

“Would you like me to the honors?” George asked.

“If it pleases you,” Ben said as he checked the lasagna. George couldn't help it as he stared at his ass when he bent over to look into the oven. “Open the wine, George. Not stare at my ass all night.” George cleared his throat before reaching for the wine. He opened it and poured two glasses as Ben reached in the oven with mitts to pull the lasagna out. “Your Secret Service agent might want to wait five minutes for it to cool.”

“Of course,” he said.

 

Fifteen minutes after the secret service had let them alone, George and Ben were enjoying dinner. Ben made a salad to go with the lasagna and the wine was an excellent choice. “That was an excellent meal,” George said as he poured himself some more wine.

“I'm glad you liked it,” he said. He turned to see Sammy had fallen asleep. “I should get him to bed,” he said.

“Don't let me stop you,” George said. Ben stood up and got Sammy out of his highchair before taking him upstairs. George waited a few minutes before heading up after them. He watched from the door of Sammy's nursery as Ben changed his son into pajamas before gently lowering him into the crib. The baby let out a noise and Ben froze. His son settled down and he slowly back out of the room.

“Don't make any sudden sounds,” Ben whispered and George slowly walked away with Ben. Before Ben realized it, they were in his room. 

“I thought our relationship was too new for this,” George teased, gesturing to the king sized bed. Ben turned red. “Awfully big for one person.”

“I toss in my sleep when there's no one to hold me,” he said and George chuckled. “The bed assures me that I won't fall off.”

“Smart,” George said before walking into the bathroom with Ben behind him. His eyes were drawn to the tub and he was taken back to the phone conversation they had while Ben was taking a bath, a cleansing bath no less. “Enough room for two,” he said gesturing to it. “This is a nice closet,” he commented.

“Big enough for two,” Ben said as he entered the closet with George. The president looked at himself in the mirror before looking the closet over. “What?” he asked.

“Is this closet suppose to be bigger. I distinctively remember a window on this end of the house.”

“You're good,” Ben said pressing on the mirror. It swung open to reveal a hidden room.

“Oh, wow,” George said as he saw what looked like a panic room. “A panic room?”

“It's my safe place, for an emergency,” Ben said. They entered the room and George examined the many camera screens. He hadn't even notice any cameras in the house. “I placed them like that so they wouldn't be notice,” Ben said. “I got enough supplies in here to last a month,” he said. George noticed the playpen. “It's to protect us,” he said.

“From Sammy's father?” 

“Sire,” Ben corrected him. “He will never be Sammy's father. I would have to be dead, for that to happen,” he said. George had to kick himself for not seeing it earlier. The way Ben hunted Rogers down and the passion he put into his work.

“Rogers is Sammy's sire, isn't he?” he asked and Ben turned around to face George. 

“Yeah, he is,” Ben said and he felt something lift out of him. He felt relieved that he finally said that and confirmed it to George. “When I found out I was pregnant, I panicked. I didn't want it at first,” he said, “but then my mom made me go in for a doctor's appointment. I heard Sammy's heartbeat and couldn't go through with it,” he said, tears forming in his eyes. George gently cupped Ben's face with his hands. “They put this little human being into my arms and I fell in love. All I saw was me. I didn't see anything that reminded me of Rogers,” he said as tears rolled down his face. George did his best to wipe them away.

“He can't hurt you anymore.”

“Yes, he can,” Ben said. “If Rogers finds out about Sammy,” he said, “he can claim him and me and I would be stuck with him forever. I don't want that,” he tearfully cried. “I want us.” George chuckled softly before kissing Ben. He pulled him up to his chest and Ben let out a sob.

“I will never let anyone take you from me,” he said. “You have my word,” he said. Ben wrapped his arms around George as he hugged him. 

“That's what I wanted to hear,” Ben laughed before pulling away from him. “Uh, I think we should call it a night then,” he said.

“Nonsense, the night is still young,” George said. “I haven't gotten the full tour yet,” he said. Ben laughed before pulling away from him and wiping his face. 

“Right,” he said before grabbing George's hand. “Come this way, Mr. President,” he said before pulling him back out into the bathroom. “So, the place was a mess when I purchased it,” he said. 

“Did you have the panic room added?”

“It was already there,” he said. “I just had it revamped,” he added. “Security system all around.” 

Ben took George into the media room, his personal den and study. George was more interested in the grandfather clock. “It belongs in the family,” he said. “Mom gave it to me after I had finished the house and had Sammy. I can pass it to him.”

“It's really nice. I think it would look nice in the west hall outside our bedroom,” he said and Ben chuckled. “Honestly Ben, you really think I’m going to let you live alone with Sammy after you told me that Rogers is his sire.”

“Too soon to move into the White House with you, George,” he said.

“I know, but eventually I would like us to come out as a couple after I've claimed you as my mate,” he said. “Preferably before Rogers claims you and Sammy,” he said and Ben chuckled. “In order for me to do that we have to...”

“Stop. I know exactly where you're going with that sentence,” Ben said. “Surely you can wait another month.”

“I don't think I can,” George confessed. “It may be a few days before your heat, but you smell different to me tonight,” he said.

“Yeah, my body is changing. Getting ready for the heat,” he said and George moaned as he backed Ben up against the wall. George clasped his lips against Ben's and the omega moaned softly. The grandfather clock chimed 8 o'clock. Ben gently pushed George away from him. “You should really go. You have work tomorrow and I have a ton of paperwork tomorrow before I leave for my family's cabin,” he said and George let out a disappointed moan. 

“Wish I was going with you,” he said.

“I'm sure you do,” Ben teased before going to get George's coat. “Have a nice night, Mr. President,” he said and George took the coat from him. 

“You are just loving this, aren't you?” he asked and Ben chuckled as he walked George to the front door. “I meant what I said. Claiming you as my mate and having you and Sammy moving into the White House.”

“It sounds nice, but in order for that to happen,” Ben said with a smirk.

“I have to make sweet passionate love to you while you are begging me to fuck you,” George said causing Ben to swallow. He gasped when George once again backed him up against the door. 

“George..” The president kissed him again, longer this time and both moaned softly.

“Good night, Agent Tallmadge.”

“Good night, Mr. President.” He chuckled as he pulled his coat on and Ben opened the door for him. 

“I'm calling you every night, even when you're........ indisposed,” he said and Ben nervously chuckled. George gave him one last kiss before leaving the house.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That slow burn is about to light up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!

Ben groaned as he pulled his suitcase into his parents' cabin. A whole week of going through heats by himself. He had debated calling George, but he'd gotten through heats on his own before. They only have been in a relationship for a few weeks and it was Ben's first heat since they started 'courting' as George called it. He dragged his suitcase into the main bedroom and opened it up. His personal bag he unpacked into the drawers next to the bed. His heat won't come until later in the night, so he had time to get the cabin ready. It was cold and he needed to turn up the heat in the bedroom and start a fire in the fireplace. Once he got that done, he was going to do something he probably shouldn't do, but he was going to do it anyway.

Twenty minutes later...... in the kitchen....

 

Ben moaned in delight as he devoured the fresh baked cookie right out of the oven. “Hmm, heaven,” he proclaimed. His heats ruined his diet every time. This was his second tray of his mother's chocolate chip cookies. With extra chips. His loved his mom. She made sure the cabin was well stocked for him to make at least three batches of her cookies. He poured himself a tall glass of cold milk and dunked his cookie into it. He moaned again as he bite into that cookie. Just as he was delving into the tray of cookies, his phone went off. Caller id had them identified as the White House, which meant... “Hello, Mr. President,” he said. 

“Ah, ah, Benjamin,” George scolded causing him to roll his eyes. “What have I said?” he asked. His alpha was pretty adamant that he call him George while they were on the phone together, in private of course.

“George. Sorry,” he said before putting half a cookie in his mouth. “My apologies,” he said with his mouth full of cookie.

“What are you eating?”

“Chocolate chip cookies,” Ben answered. “I've already eaten a whole tray of 'em,” he added and George chuckled.

“Wow, that's a lot of sugar and chocolate,” he said and Ben chuckled. “Have you started yet?”

“No, I haven't,” he said. “I just got to my family's cabin in Thousand Island,” he added. 

“Are you sure you don't want me there?” George asked. It was only the hundredth time he's asked.

“Uh, it's still early in our relationship for you to be here for my heats,” he said.

“Ben,” he whined, causing Ben to smile. 

“No. Stay in the White House like a good boy,” he said. He loved the power he had over George. 

“Fine, but the next heat you have, I am there,” he said and Ben laughed. “Don't laugh. I guarantee you that our cycles will be synced up by next month,” he added.

“Okay, if you say so,” he said before the timer dinged, signifying that another batch of cookies was done. Ben moaned in delight as he pulled an oven mitt on and opened the oven. "More cookies," he singed, keeping his phone cradled in between his cheek and shoulder as he pulled the tray out of then oven. 

“Another tray?” George asked. “How many cookies have you eaten?”

“Sixteen,” Ben said as he put his third tray on the counter. “I could eat these all night,” he added taking the cookies off the tray with a spatula.

“You're going to at this rate,” he said. “So, uh, when does your heat start?” he asked.

“Not for another hour, if I’m lucky,” he said before devouring a cookie. “Why?” he asked with a mouthful of cookie.

“I want to be on the phone with you when it does,” George said.

“Hmm, I don't think you've earned that right yet, Mr. President,” Ben said. George let out a chuckle that sent a chill and shiver down Ben's spine, straight to his center. “Oh, shit,” he exclaimed as he felt his heat overcome him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Your, uh, chuckle, uh, triggered my heat,” he confessed.

“Oh, then, how about I lower my voice a few octaves and tell you the nasty things I want to do with you?” George asked. Ben moaned into the phone and George felt himself react. Before he knew what he was doing, he was heading over to his bedroom door and locking it. “Take off your clothes,” he said and Ben licked his lips. 

“Really?” he asked.

“Phone sex is going to have to satisfy me until you invite me there with you,” George said. “Take off your clothes,” he added.

“You're lucky I’m not wearing much,” he said. “Can I finish my cookies? I perform better on a full stomach,” he said as he turned off the oven. 

“Have one more and get naked,” George said. Ben grabbed a cookie before heading to the bedroom.   
“How does an omega take care of himself during a heat?” George asked.

“I have a toy,” Ben confessed. “It's a dildo that thrusts into me,” he said and George let out a moan.

“Oh, merciful heaven,” he exclaimed. “I can be there in two hours if you can hold off,” he offered.

“No. You have a country to run,” he said. Ben took his clothes off and leaned on the bed with a groan.

“It's overtaking you, isn't it?” 

“Yes,” Ben moaned. 

“We are so syncing up next month and I’m going to be there,” George said. “I am magnificent in a rut,” he said, his voice a few octaves lower. Ben let out a moan as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. “I can go hours and hours in a rut.” Ben whined as he sat down on the bed before laying down. 

“George,” he moaned.

“Touch yourself, Benjamin,” George commanded. Ben reached down, grasped his cock and moaned. “You want me to tell you what I do in a full rut?” he asked. Ben licked his lips.

“Yes, oh, God, yes,” he moaned.

“First, I would prepare you lengthily.” Ben moaned as he gripped his cock tight. “I have a very special oil I use. It will make you very slick.” 

“Oh, God,” Ben moaned. By now, George was half naked, from the waist down. “I have to put you on speaker.” 

“Be my guest,” he said and Ben put his phone on speaker. George heard him pull out his drawer and got something out. “What are you getting?”

“My oil,” he said. 

“Fantastic. I would start with one finger, slowly inserting it into you.” Ben moaned as he inserted one finger into himself. “A second one soon follows it and I'd spread them out to stretch you a bit.” Ben did just that and he got a sensation through him and he moaned. “Are you heated up, Ben?”

“Yes, I am, oh, God.” He reached into the drawer and grabbed his dildo. 

“You're getting it, aren't you?” he asked. “Your toy?”

“Yeah, I need something inside me,” he exclaimed. George moaned as he moved to grip his own cock.

“Once, I had you..prepared, I would enter you in one fluid thrust,” he said and Ben moaned, turning on his dildo. “ I would pummel into you, without stopping,” George said as he stroked his own cock. “I would keep thrusting into your perfect, willing body until you couldn't take it anymore,” he said.

“George, oh, God,” Ben moaned.

“Benjamin, how I ache to be there with you,” George exclaimed. Ben gasped out as his heat was over taking him completely. The dildo had long been turned on, but it wasn't enough. He grasped his cock and stroked it. George was stroking his cock too, palming his balls. He was cradling the phone between his arm and chin. “Ben, oh, sweet Lord,” he exclaimed. Ben pulled on his cock, tight, and he let out a cry. His cock spurted on his hand and stomach. George let out a strangled moan that was deeper than Ben's.

“Holy shit,” Ben said. They came at the same time and he didn't know if George felt him, but he felt George. 

“Same here,” George said. They had felt each other come. “Well, if there were any doubts of us being mates before, there's no denying it now.”

“Nope,” Ben said. “Totally mates,” he said and George chuckled.

“Can I come over now?” 

“Stay,” Ben commanded and George whined again. “Next time, when we're synced up you can come with me,” he said. “I promise,” he added.

“Until the next time, Benjamin. Good night.”

“Good night,” Ben said before reaching up and turning his phone off. He let a sigh as he turned off his dildo and pulled it out of him. Ben put it aside and pulled a blanket over himself. He let out a sigh and went to sleep.

 

Ben groaned when he woke up the next morning. Unsure of where he was, he slowly sat up and let out a yawn. Then it hit him. He was in his family's cabin for his monthly heats. He was on the phone with George when the first one was triggered by George's chuckle. He let out a moan as the memory of their phone sex came back to him. They came together and felt each other come. It only confirmed what they had been thinking of for three weeks. He and the President of the United States were bonded mates. His phone went off and he picked it up, thinking it was George again. It was Caleb. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey, how was your first night?” his partner asked.

“It was fine. I didn't die, if that's what you were asking,” he said.

“It's just, I tried calling you earlier and your phone was busy,” Caleb said and Ben sat up in the bed with a gasp.

“Uh, yeah, George called last night,” he said.

“Oh? So, it's George now?” Caleb asked and Ben rolled his eyes. “Wait, was he on the phone with you when it happened?”

“Uh....” His non response gave Caleb his answer. 

“Oh, he was,” he said and Ben groaned, laying back on the bed. “So, phone sex with the president. How did that turn out?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“It wasn't bad, was it?” he asked.

“No, it wasn't,” Ben said. “We, uh, felt each other during the big moment,” he said and Caleb giggled.

“You are mates then,” he said. “Far out. I bet he was begging to come up there,” he said.

“I told him to stay and run the country,” Ben said.

“You realize that your next set of heats you'll be synced up and he'll have to be there with you.”

“I'm aware,” he said and Caleb chuckled. “God, I just want to run and take a shower.”

“All right. Don't exert yourself too much this week.”

“Shut up,” Ben snapped before hanging up the phone. He groaned as he got up from the bed and went to his suitcase. He pulled on some running clothes to the run the path his father made for him. The island wasn't very big. It was about a mile wide around and the running path went around the whole island. So if Ben ran around like four or five times, he would feel like he ran a marathon. 

With his music from his iPod blaring in his ears, Ben ran the obstacle running course. There were steps, jumps and straight paths mixed in for him to keep up his energy. Six times around the island later, Ben was breathing hard and his legs were burning. He headed back to the cabin and began to take off his clothes. When he got to the bedroom, he had seven missed calls, half from Caleb and the other half from George. He'd call them back later. He needed a shower. 

 

Meanwhile.....

William Bradford's been working with the DOD for ten years. He had been Rogers' mole for half that and pretty smug about himself. Problem was, those Navy cops over at NCIS had tracked the trail he left to the DOD and now the Secretary of Defense was investigating. Fortunately for him, Lee put him in charge. He made it seem liked his investigation was getting nowhere. “Are we sure that NCIS is right?” he asked Lee. “They're a bunch of Navy cops.”

“Don't underestimate NCIS, Bradford, especially this Agent Tallmadge,” Lee said. “He's an omega in a leadership position, it's disgusting,” he said. “He's been hunting Rogers for five years,” he added. 

“Agent Tallmadge?”

“Benjamin Tallmadge,” Lee said. “Do you know him, Will?” he asked.

“Can't say that I have,” he said as he wrote the name down. “So, he's a federal agent, but he's an omega?” he asked.

“Messed up, huh?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, especially after that meeting with him in a room full of alphas I heard so much about.”

“He's not your average omega,” Lee said. “If you meet him, don't exert your alpha authority on him. You'll regret it,” he said. “Rogers did because Tallmadge played him like a fool for two years.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” William said. He ran off to pretend he was investigating himself, but he was really going to send off a secret encrypted message.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn is now a massive bonfire. Enjoy ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated. Don't hold back.

Ben stepped out of the lukewarm shower he was just in and wrapped a towel around his waist. He came out to the bedroom and immediately smelled it, husk with mint. He was here. “George?!”

“I'm in the kitchen, darling!” was George's response. Ben rolled his eyes at the term of endearment. Not bothering to get dressed, he walked out to the kitchen. George was in there, cooking.

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked.

“I'm cooking breakfast.” His back was to Ben, so he didn't know that he wasn't completely dressed. “Now, I made...” He turned around to see a nearly naked Ben Tallmadge. “You're naked underneath that towel, aren't you?”

“I did just get out of the shower,” Ben said defensively crossing his arms across his chest. “You were supposed to wait for next month's heat,” he said as George put down what he had and walked over to Ben. They held each others' gaze as Washington grabbed Ben's right hand.

“Unavoidable situation I’m afraid,” he said. Ben gasped when George put his hand against something rather hard in between the alpha's legs. Ben swallowed nervously, but licked his lips with delight.

“I made you go into a rut,” he said with a bit of pride.

“Happened this morning when I woke up,” George said. Ben chuckled at the power he had over the president. He made him go into a rut. The organ in his hand twitched and he looked up at Washington who had a lusty look in his eyes. He was ready to pounce.

“What about..?”

“President Washington has gone into his monthly rut unexpectedly and Vice President Adams will be acting president for the next three to five days. That's the official statement we gave to the press.”

“Ruts don't last five days, do they?” he asked.

“Recovery period,” he said before kissing Ben. Ben let out a soft moan and reluctantly let go of the cock in his hand. “Now, uh, get dressed.”

“Dressed?” Ben asked. 

“Yes. I slaved over this stove and oven to make you breakfast and from what I heard earlier, you perform better on a full stomach.”

“Of course,” Ben said, but Washington pulled him close.

“After breakfast you will be ravaged,” he said and Ben let out a moan before pulling away from George. “Don't be too long,” he said.

“I won't,” he said before heading to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and let out a nervous sigh. Removing the towel, he pulled on some underwear before grabbing a blue t shirt. He pulled on a pair of black yoga pants before fixing his hair. He let out a breath before heading back out to the kitchen. 

George went all out for breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, fruit and orange juice. Ben couldn't help, but devour it in front of him. “Wow, you must have worked up an appetite last night,” George commented causing Ben to laugh. 

“I didn't know you could cook,” he said.

“My mother taught me, but being president, I don't get the opportunity to cook much,” he said.

“Well, keep cooking like this and I'll move in with you,” Ben said before putting more pancake in his mouth.

“Is that a promise?” George asked and Ben smiled. “So, you going to be much longer?” he asked, gesturing to the food. 

“Down boy,” Ben said before drinking some orange juice.

 

Once Ben was done with his breakfast, he insisted they clean up the dishes. George waited patiently while Ben rinsed off dishes. Ben put the last dish in the sink and George grabbed him from behind. The rut was noticeable against his ass. “You are such a tease,” George said as he kissed Ben's neck. Ben let out a moan, his head turning the side to give George more neck to kiss. He let out a moan as Washington turned him around to face him. The alpha pulled him flush up against him and Ben licked his lips with anticipation feeling the rut against his thigh. He pulled Washington into a kiss and the alpha responded. Ben let out a startled moan when his back hit the wall. His heat came back full force and he quickly began to undo George's pants. “Eager, are we?” George asked him as he kissed down his neck.

“I've been responsible for my heats on my own for two years,” Ben said as he undid the belt. He moaned as George kissed his neck and he nearly melted into him. “I need to be fucked,” he stated and George let out a growl against his neck. He pulled away from the skin to look at Ben. “Hard and fast,” the omega demanded.

“What ever my omega wishes,” the alpha said. George swooped down for a kiss and it grew heated and passionate. He picked up Ben and threw him over his shoulder.

“Mr. President, I had no idea you did caveman,” he said.

“Only with you,” George said. Ben let out a squeal when he was tossed onto the bed. His heat was obvious and George took in a deep whiff. “You smell divine in heat,” he exclaimed as he pulled off his clothes.

“Told you,” Ben said as he did the same. Clothes littered the floor and soon both the alpha and omega were naked. Ben had no words for George in a rut. He looked magnificent. “Wow,” he exclaimed and George chuckled.

“Same here, Agent Tallmadge,” he said. “Where's your goodie drawer?”

“There,” Ben said breathlessly, pointing to his drawer. George found condoms and oil. He coated two fingers generously. He pushed apart Ben's legs and pulled him to the end of the bed. Ben let out a moan as Washington's fingers entered him. “George.”

“Oh, Benjamin,” George moaned when Ben's hips moved. “Ben, you are so tight,” he said twisting his fingers inside Ben and lowered his head down.

“Oh, God,” Ben moaned when he realized what George was going to do. Washington's mouth on his cock was heaven. “Oh, yes.” His hands grasped Washington's head and his fingers curled in his hair. George moaned, sending vibrations through Ben's body. A third finger entered him and they reached... Ben moaned out when his prostate was grazed. “George, I’m..” He couldn’t give a warning fast enough. He came in Washington's mouth. The president drank him greedily and his hips twitched at the sucking sensation.

“Hmm,” he moaned, popping off Ben's cock. “You taste divine, too,” he said. Ben let out a groan, his head falling back on the bed. The orgasm only fueled his heat.

“George, please,” he begged.

“Steady, love,” George said. He removed his fingers from Ben and grabbed the condoms. He opened one with his teeth. He rolled it on and oiled up his cock. He hitched up Ben's hips and guided himself to his entrance. “Once I get going, I could go for hours,” he warned and Ben moaned.

“I've got nowhere else to be,” he said with a smirk. Washington growled before surging forward. He entered Ben with one thrust. The omega let out a sharp cry as he was filled with a cock. “Oh, God.” George chuckled as he pulled Ben's legs around his waist and kissed him. Ben moaned in the kiss. 

“Am I big enough for you?” the alpha asked.

“Yes,” answered the omega. George moved inside Ben, sharply thrusting into him, getting a cry from the omega underneath him. “Yes, yes, alpha, you're big enough,” Ben cried.

“I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk without limping,” George said and he felt Ben's cock twitch between them.

The bed creaked and groaned with each powerful thrust of Washington's. Ben's legs were wrapped securely around his waist, his arms up around him, holding onto his broad shoulders. Each thrust, both alpha and omega were groaned, moaned, crying out in pleasure. “George, oh, God, yes,” Ben moaned.

“Ben, oh, God, so tight.” He growled his authority as he thrust deep and fast. He gripped Ben's waist tight. His lips were permanently attached to Ben's neck. He growled with every other thrust. Ben whimpered as Washington pummeled him hard and fast. He cried out as loud as he could because they were on a private island. No one would hear him. His legs tightened automatically when George changed the angle of his thrusts into him. 

“George,” he moaned causing the president to growl in his ear. He moaned when he thrust faster and faster. He moaned when George bit his neck. He moaned when George clawed his fingers into his hair. He moaned when George slapped his hips against his, pummeling him with his cock. He moaned when George grabbed his hips hard, no doubt going to leave bruises. 

George groaned against Ben's neck when his muscles clenched around his cock with each thrust. He groaned when Ben's legs tightened around his waist. He groaned as Ben began to move his hips with his, meeting this thrusts. He growled when Ben dug his fingers into his back. “Ben,” he growled before lifting him up to get them onto the top of the bed. The bed creaked when they landed. 

“Oh, God, George, please,” Ben moaned.

“Please, what?” George asked as he sharply thrust into Ben. He knew what the omega wanted. He could feel what the omega wanted as he pivoted his hips into him. The only thing, since George entered Ben, he could feel was Ben's cock in between them. 

“Touch me, George, please,” he pleaded. George groaned before sneaking his hand in between their bodies and grasped Ben's cock. The omega moaned out as George pumped and stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. He slowed down his thrusts to draw out Ben's pleasure. He punctuated each thrust with a groan, getting a gasp from his omega. “George,” he moaned. He desperately grasped onto the alpha on top of him and he let out a cry of ecstasy, more orgasmic than last night's orgasm. His cock spurted in between them, in George's hand. George felt himself lock inside of Ben as his muscles clenched down on his cock and he thrust twice more before coming in a deep authoritative growl against Ben's neck. His cock spurted into the condom, but his rut remained. Ben truly was his mate. 

George nearly collapsed on top of Ben, but kept most of his weight on his elbows. “Holy shit,” the omega proclaimed and Washington chuckled before kissing his neck. “Oh, God, you're still hard,” he said and George let out a growl. 

“I'm locked into you, too,” he said and Ben moaned as George tried to pull out and he couldn't. “I'll have to try to get out to put a new condom on,” he said.

“Those condoms are good for at least three rounds,” he said. 

“Really?” George asked. “Something you found out with Mr. Hale?” he asked, adding a soft growl. He felt Ben's cock twitch between them and he chuckled.

“Maybe,” Ben said before pulling George into a kiss. He moaned when George moved again and gasped out when he was suddenly lifted up. His legs tightened around his waist and George got off the bed and carried Ben in his arms. “Where are we..?” He moaned out when his back hit the wall between the bathroom and closet.

“I'm going to fuck you in every single room of this cabin,” George said before thrust up. Ben moaned out, his head falling back against the wall. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head when George kissed and nipped his neck. 

“Yes,” he groaned. George licked the bite mark he had given Ben during the heat of their passion. He thrust again, getting a moan from the omega. 

“So, tight,” George gasped as he thrust. He proceeded to thrust up into Ben, holding him against the wall. Ben's legs tightened around his waist as their second round of love making started to get fast and rough. 

“George, oh, God,” he moaned as the alpha thrust into him with no mercy. Each thrust procured a moan from the omega. 

“You better get used to this, Benjamin,” George gasped out as he thrust into the tight, willing body. Ben let out a gasp before moaning loud. “It's going to be like this every time you go into heat,” he said.

“Promise?” Ben asked. George let out a moaned before grabbing the cock between their bodies. “Oh, God, not again,” Ben moaned and he felt George's mouth curl into a smile against his neck. 

“Yes, again and again and again,” the president said. “Don't be surprised if you black out at some point,” he added. Ben groaned before the hand on his cock began to stroke it. Thrusts and strokes did him in and he came again with a loud cry of pleasure. George growled as he thrust, his cock being locked in more with Ben's muscles. “Ben, oh, so good,” he moaned before he came as well. 

Ben was breathless again, moaning at each movement inside him. “George,” he moaned before he slowly lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes an executive decision about his relationship with George and gives his coworkers advanced warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my readers who celebrate the holiday.

Ben slowly woke up, feeling cocooned. Two strong arms were around him and he moaned softly when they tightened around him when he moved. His legs were tangled with another pair of legs and the sheet. And a cock was still inside him, but was no longer hard. “Good morning,” a soft voice said before familiar lips kissed his neck.

“Morning,” he said before turning around, carefully. Both omega and alpha groaned when the cock slipped from him. 

“How do you feel?” George asked and Ben chuckled with a huge smile on his face. “Proud of yourself, are you?”

“Very,” Ben said before George turned over, pulling Ben with him. “Oh,” Ben exclaimed when he found himself on top of the president. 

“So, uh, since we spent the entire day...” George said.

“Fucking in every room,” Ben said and George chuckled. 

“How about I make dinner?”

“You made breakfast. I'll make dinner,” Ben said before kissing George. Things were heating up when Ben's cellphone went off. 

“Really?” George asked as Ben reached over to get his phone. 

“It's Caleb checking up on me,” he said. “I never did reply to his missed messages. No doubt he was warning me that you were on your way,” he said and George chuckled. “What do you want, Caleb?” he asked.

“You sound, different,” Caleb said and Ben rolled his eyes.

“I don't have to tell you why I sound different, Caleb. You called me four times this morning to let me know he was coming.”

“I didn't want him to surprise you,” Caleb said.

“He did,” he said looking at George said. 

“So, how did it go?” Caleb asked and Ben sat himself up on top of George. The alpha grasped his hips when he shifted on top of his cock. 

“It was fine,” he said and George feigned a hurt look on his face.

“Fine? You're shacking up with your intended alpha and it's just fine?” Caleb asked.

“I'm not giving you details, Caleb,” Ben said and George chuckled.

“Wait, are you two still in bed?” Caleb asked. 

“Good-bye, Caleb,” Ben said before hanging up the phone. “He's my best friend and I love him dearly, but he's got lousy timing,” he said. “Where were we?” he asked before leaning down to kiss, but then stopped. “Oh, right. I was going to make dinner,” he said with a smile before getting off George.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ben said. “I perform better on a full stomach, remember?” he asked. George chuckled as he watched Ben get some pants on before heading out to the kitchen. 

 

After dinner, George pinned Ben against the kitchen counter and kissed him. Ben moaned softly as he sensed a change in George. All day they fuck in each and every room. Now George wanted to take his time with him and worship his entire body. Which meant, they were needed back into bed or some place romantic. The president pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him to the living room. There was a fire going and blankets with pillows arranged in the front. “When did you have time to do this?” he asked.

“I did it while you were cooking dinner,” he said before kissing Ben's neck. Ben vaguely remembered George going back and forth between the bedrooms and the living room while he made supper, but the food needed his attention. “Do you like it?” he asked as he kissed behind his ear.

“I love it,” Ben said. He turned around and kissed George before the alpha gently lowered him onto the floor. Their tongues fought for dominance with George winning of course, before he started kissing down Ben's neck. The omega moaned lightly before lifting his hips to let George take off his pants that he had put on to cook dinner. “George.”

“Relax, baby. We're slowing things down a little bit,” he said. George removed his sweat pants before getting on top of Ben and melding their bodies together. George peppered kisses on every single inch of Ben's body. Light breathy moans escaped Ben with each kiss and he pulled Ben's legs up, putting them over his shoulders. He opened a condom with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his cock. Rather than entering him in one thrust like he done earlier, he slowly eased into Ben, getting a completely different reaction from the omega. Ben was breathing heavy as he felt every inch of George as he entered him. He let out a gasped moan as George groaned. He licked his lips as he entered Ben, stretching him out. 

Ben whimpered, prompting George to kiss him. Ben moaned into his mouth as he finally seated himself all the way in. He let out a satisfied groan as he got Ben to wrap his legs around his upper body. They both groaned out when George moved inside of Ben. George began a slow pace. He could tell that Ben wanted him to go faster, but he was going to savor the body underneath him and he just kissed the open mouth. He thrust up and Ben moaned into it. He thrust again and the legs around his waist tightened. He groaned out as he kissed Ben's neck. Ben let out a sharp groan when he thrust up and hit his sweet spot. “George,” he whimpered.

“Ben,” he moaned back before groaning as he thrust. Going slow might have been a bad idea. He began to thrust faster, but not too fast. Ben let out another sharp moan and George cradled his head into his hands. 

“What happened to slow?”

“Change of plans,” George grunted out before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. Ben moaned into his mouth as he moved his hips with George's. They moved together, moaning and groaning. George felt his cock swell inside Ben as their heat and rut grew stronger. He felt Ben's cock mashed in between them and growled. He was thrusting hard and fast now, and Ben was loving it. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted and George chuckled. The chuckle sent a shiver of pleasure down Ben's back, straight to his cock. He moaned out again, holding onto George. The alpha grabbed his cock with his left hand and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Ben let out a long, strangled groan before letting out a whimpered moan. He was sounding beautiful and it only fueled George the thrust faster. “Oh, God, George, I’m....” Ben came in a loud, sharp cry of ecstasy as he came, his cock spurting in between them. George felt his cock engorged inside Ben and he thrust sharply up, getting a sharp cry out the omega before he came in a deep groan against Ben's neck. He nipped his love bite again, causing Ben to shudder against him.

“I want everyone to see that,” he said. “At your work and I want you to tell them who gave it to you.” Ben let out a breath before nodding his head. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Ben said. He wanted George to claim him publicly. He wanted to be known as George's mate. “I want you to do it.”

“What?” George asked.

“I want you to claim me. Go through everything you have to do and I'll let the director know,” he said and George chuckled.

“Okay,” he said before kissing Ben deeply. “I want you in my bed every night,” he said and Ben moaned. “I want you,” he added and he moaned again. “I love you, Benjamin Tallmadge,” he said and Ben laughed before pulling George into a kiss.

 

Five days later....

Ben let out a sigh as he got off the elevator and headed to his desk. “Hey, Tall Boy!” Caleb called from the veranda. Ben rolled his eyes as he pulled off his scarf and coat. He cleared his throat nervously as he put his gun away and Caleb came down to the bull pen. “How was your week off?” he asked as Ben turned around and Caleb got a good look at the purple bite mark on Ben's neck. He seemed to stunned in silence seeing the bite mark.

“Go ahead. Get it out your system,” he said.

“You didn't cover it up,” he said.

“He wouldn't let me,” Ben said as he passed Caleb, who chortle. “It's like he would know if I covered it up,” he said. 

“Where are you headed off to?”

“To see Director Vance.”

“About what?”

“In a couple of days, George is..”

“George?”

“President Washington is going to claim me as his mate,” he said.

“No shit,” Caleb said.

“Shit, Caleb. I want to warn Vance ahead of time.”

“Go, don't let me keep you,” Caleb said.

“You are,” Ben said before heading up the stairs to Vance's office.

 

Ben nervously sat in front of Vance's office as he let his boss take in what he told him. Vance let out a huge sigh. “You and President Washington?” he asked and Ben chuckled, nodding his head.

“I, uh, that smell that was bothering me at that meeting months ago, it was him,” he said and Vance chuckled.

“When is he making this press conference?”

“Monday morning,” Ben said. It was Friday now, which gave Vance three days to prep the building. George wanted to do it sooner, but he figured he'd let Ben have the weekend to change his mind. Once he made the announcement, Ben, even when he is claimed, is going to become the most desirable omega in the country.

“Is he going to assign Secret Service agents to you?”

“I'm not sure,” he said. “Being as overprotective as he is, he probably will.” Vance chuckled.

“You going to be able to handle this?” he asked. “Being the president's omega mate.”

“We'll find out,” he said. “I wanted to let you know about this and not get railroaded.”

“I'll beef up security around and in the building. We won't let any unnecessary alphas into the house.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ben said before standing up.

“Congratulations, Agent Tallmadge on finding your alpha mate,” he said and smiled.

“Thank you, Director Vance,” he said before heading out of the office. 

 

Ben let out a sigh as he sat down at his desk. “You guys solve the case while I was away?” 

“Random robbery murder. We found the guy,” Tony said. “How was your week?”

“Fine,” he said and Tony smirked as he came over to the wall separating him from the second major crimes unit. 

“That mark on your neck tells me it was more than fine,” he said and Ben instinctively covered his mark with his neck. 

“Oh, leave him alone, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. “Really happy for you, Tallmadge.”

“Thank you, Gibbs,” he said before getting his computer to power up to start work for the day.

 

Meanwhile, in the White House, Washington was taking calls and getting his staff prepared for the immanent press conference on Monday. Nate was happy he and Ben were finally together. It only took them months to mate and now George was announcing his claim on him. “Is he okay?” Nate asked.

“About what?”

“Well, you out him as your mate, he's going to become a very desirable omega to other alphas,” Nate said.

“They touch him, I will kill them,” Washington said and Nate chuckled. 

“Have that attitude at the press conference,” he suggested and it was Washington who chuckled. “You'll scare the alphas away.”

“I will keep that in mind,” he said as he looked through his papers. “I have time to make a phone call to a certain omega of mine?” he asked and Nate looked over his schedule.

“You have a full fifteen minutes before your next appointment,” he said and George picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number he memorized by heart.

 

Ben was going through files on his computer when his cellphone rang. Caller ID said White House and he picked it up. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey, there,” George said. “How has your day been?”

“So far, so good,” he said. 

“Did you talk to Vance?”

“I did. He's going to get security in Navy Yard doubled up,” he said. “He also asked if you will be assigning a Secret Service detail to me,” he said.

“Hm, I hadn't thought of that,” the president said causing Ben to roll his eyes. Great, now he gave him an idea.

“Don't you dare,” he warned his alpha. “I can take care of myself,” he added.

“I have no doubt you have the ability to take care of yourself. You carry a gun for God's sake,” he said and Ben chuckled. “Still, it wouldn't hurt to have the extra protection.”

“Only when I’m not carrying,” he compromised.

“You are a federal agent. You are always carrying,” George said. “Except for when you are in bed, underneath your alpha,” he added and Ben chuckled. “I've got Billy looking at me through the door. My next appointment is coming up,” he said.

“Okay. Go be president,” he said. “I love you.” George swallowed a giggle and smiled.

“I love you, Benjamin,” he said before hanging up the phone. “Give me five minutes to compose myself, Billy,” he requested.

“Yes, Mr. President,” Billy said. He left the oval office and closed the door. George let out a sigh before laughing.

“He loves me,” he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Washington makes his claim on Agent Tallmadge while the hunt for Rogers heats up at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay from the last update. Comments appreciated!!

“President Washington's upcoming press conference has everyone abuzz about what it could possibly be. Rumors speculate it could do with the unexpected monthly rut he went into a few weeks ago, prompting him to relinquish the presidency temporarily to Vice President Adams. It's possible that the president has found himself a new mate five years after the death of his wife, Martha.”

 

Ben was a nervous wreck as he paced Vance's office. “Agent Tallmadge, you are going to wear a hole in my floor if you keep up with your pacing like that,” Vance said.

“Sorry, Director. I’m just very nervous.” He sat himself down next to Caleb who patted him on the back. “In about ten minutes, I am about to become the most desirable omega in the United States.”

“Forget the United States. Foreign dignitaries are going to have the hots for ya because the President's claiming you,” Tony said causing Ben to drop his arms onto the table and look at the Senior Field Agent.

“Thank you for that DiNozzo,” he said.

“I'm calling it like I see it,” Tony said.

“Don't,” Gibbs said sternly causing Tony to look at his boss.

“Yes, boss,” he said causing Caleb to chuckle. Ben let out a groan as he placed his head onto the table. 

“Why the hell did I have to be mates with the President of the United States?” he asked. Ellie put a comforting hand on his back. 

“You how these things work, Ben. He just happened to be the President of the United States when you found each other,” she said and he sat up with a sigh.

“Maybe I should be there. He's probably a nervous wreck over there,” he said. 

 

At the White House...

“This is a mistake,” George said to Nate.

“What? You're putting a public claim on your omega mate. You have every right,” Nate said, making sure his boss looked his best. “Everybody all ready knows your sexual preference, Mr. President. You swing both ways.” 

“I know, but once I do, it will just make him more desirable to other alphas. They'll hound him,” he said. 

“If you're that worried, give him some beta Secret Service agents,” Nate said.

“Benjamin can take care of himself,” Washington said. “Of that I am certain.”

“So..... what's the deal, sir?”

“There's an alpha out there who Ben's had previous dealings with,” he said. “The sire of his son.”

“Oh,” Nate said. “Is he someone we know?”

“Benjamin is currently hunting him and he's on NCIS's Most Wanted wall,” George said.

“Oh, don't tell me,” Nate said. “Robert Rogers?” 

“I'm afraid so,” George said. “I am going to assign Secret Service, but only for when he's home with his son,” he said.

“Do I need to make preparations for him moving in here with Sammy?” Nate inquired causing George to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Just asking, sir. Let me know when I do,” he said before George was announced by his Press Secretary. George cleared his throat before beginning.

“Thank you all for coming,” George said. “I will only be making a statement today. I will not be taking questions.”

Ben let out a sigh as he saw George begin his speech on the TV.

“As many of you know, after the untimely death of my wife, Martha Washington, five years ago, it would seem that I would never find another omega mate. My medical break a few weeks ago to allow me to privately deal with an unexpected rut was due to me finding a second omega mate. It is not a woman, but a young man, Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service.”

Tony looked over to Ben and smiled. “Congratulations Special Agent Tallmadge. You are out,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks, Tony,” he said as Vance got onto the phone.

“Give me our head of security,” he said. “The NCIS building is about to become swarmed with reporters.”

“I'm really sorry, Director,” Ben said.

“You have nothing the be sorry for, Ben,” Vance said. “It's a natural instinct,” he added. Just then the other line went off and Vance answered it. “Vance. Okay, we'll be right there,” he said. “MTAC, now.”

“Who?” Ben asked.

“All of you,” he said. The group got out of their chairs and followed the director to MTAC. Ben’s contact had news. Big news that he needed to talk to Ben face to face on a secure line. He took the head set from the tech and found himself face to face with NCIS Special Agent in Afghanistan, Jonathan Reese. 

“Jon, what’s up?” Gibbs asked.

“I had to contact you as soon as I confirmed it,” Jon said. “I’m sorry, Ben, but it’s someone you know.”

“No, please don’t tell me it’s Malik,” Ben said.

“I’m sorry, Ben,” Jon said and Ben let out a sigh of distress. “I have a friend in the Pakistani police and he told me about Malik.”

“What about his sister?” Ben asked.

“They didn’t touch her,” Jon said. “It was Rogers,” he said bluntly. Ben swore under his breath, taking off his head set. “He left a calling card,” Jon said. “My contact got me a copy of it.” Agent Reese held up a note that said, ‘I’m coming for you, Johnny,’.

“How big of a window do we have?” Vance asked.

“It’s very small, Director Vance. Malik was killed about a week ago,” Jon said and Ben cursed again.

“Ben was out of reach a week ago,” Caleb said to Tony. 

“Malik said he tracked Rogers when his passport entered Pakistan. He was going to get eyes and ears on him. That was on the Friday before the week I went off for my heat,” Ben said as he sat down. “He was going to call me with news.”

“I’ll work from my end and maybe Sharif can find out some more things for me,” Jon said. “I’m sorry, again, Ben,” he said and Ben nodded.

“Thanks, Jon,” he said. 

“Is there anyone to look after his sister?” Ellie asked.

“A non radical family member?” Ben asked. “Malik wanted nothing to do with their family after their parents were killed. They moved across the country of Pakistan to get away from them. Amira is only sixteen. She doesn’t have a guardian who won’t marry her off to some guy twice her age.”

“There has to be someone,” Tim said and Ben let out a sigh.

“The only person who Malik would trust would be the older sister who’s living here in DC,” Ben said. 

“The one you saved?”

“No, Lila was the older one. She ran away when the family tried to marry her off. When they tried to do the same with Amira after their parents died, Malik grabbed her and they moved.”

“Maybe we can get her asylum and an emergency green card," McGee said.

“Don’t worry about Amira,” Jon said. “I’ll get her out. You just watch your six. Rogers may or may not be in country already,” he said.

“Thanks again, Agent Reese," Vance said.

“I’ll contact you, Ben, when I have Amira,” Jon said and Ben nodded.

“Thanks,” he said before the connection was cut. “Dammit!” Ben shouted before kicking something. That something was a trash can and it cleared the room. He looked up to see everyone looking at him. “Sorry,” he said.

“I know how much Malik meant to you. He was like a brother,” Ellie said before she enveloped Ben into a hug.

“Thanks, Ellie,” he said before wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug back. 

“You should call Washington,” Vance said. “We promised to keep him in the loop on our hunt,” he said.

“Yeah, I’ll do that myself,” Ben said before heading out of MTAC. 

 

Ben ignored everyone as he got to his desk and picked up his cellphone. He headed somewhere private and dialed the private number that George told him to call. Nate picked up. “Nate, it’s Ben. I need to talk to him,” Ben said. Nate could tell that he sounded upset. Ben was trying to hold it together and he went into a storage closet. “Is he available?”

“Hang on,” Nate said before knocking on the door of the oval. “Mr. President?” he asked as he opened the door. George was sitting on a sofa looking through a file.

“Nate, what is it?” he asked.

“It’s Ben. He sounds upset,” he said before handing his phone to the president.

“Benjamin, what’s wrong?”

“Malik’s dead,” Ben gasped before crying. “Rogers killed him.”

“Are you sure?” 

“An NCIS agent says he left a calling card. Malik was my source. He was my contact.”

“But, Rogers doesn’t know who you are?”

“He left a note saying he was coming for me,” Ben said. 

“You can’t let him get to you, Ben. You’re stronger than him,” George said and Ben nodded, even though his alpha couldn’t see it. “Deep breaths. Calm yourself down,” he instructed. He heard Ben take a deep breath before calming himself. “I was going to wait to ask this, but I think you should move into the White House tonight until he is caught,” George said.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really,” Ben said. “Sammy’s safer there,” he added. “We’re safer there with you,” Ben said and George chuckled.

“I’ll get Secret Service over to your house right away to secure it,” George said. “I’ll hand pick your team, love,” he said.

“Sammy’s with Abe’s wife, Mary,” Ben said. “I’m going to work this out, see if I can’t find Rogers.”

“You’re going to run yourself ragged, Benjamin. Get Sammy, go home and pack what you need. We’ll worry about your other things later,” he said.

“Okay,” he said before letting out a deep breath. “I love you, George,” he said.

“I love you, too, Ben,” he said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” he said again before hanging up.

 

After working things with Vance and making sure Gibbs and his team, along with Caleb were hunting down every possible lead on Rogers, Ben headed to the Woodhull home to grab Sammy. “Hey, how are you doing?” Mary asked after she opened the door. “I saw the press conference,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m doing okay, but I need to get home. There are some things I need to do and we’re moving into the White House tonight.” 

“Have you been getting advances from other alphas since the press conference?” she asked.

“Sammy’s sire may be in country,” he said and she nodded before handing Sammy to Ben.

“Be safe, Ben,” she said. 

 

Now Ben was in his home, Secret Service agents outside as he packed a bag for himself and another for Sammy. “Daddy!” Sammy called out. Being close to two now, Sammy was fully walking and was trying his best to help Ben pack. He held his favorite stuffed dog, holding it out to Ben.

“Sammy, hold onto that. We don’t have to pack it,” he said. 

“Okay,” he said before hurrying into his room. Ben then remembered his notebooks from his undercover mission with Rogers. He headed downstairs, making sure he locked the baby gate at the top of the stairs. “I’ll be right back, Sammy,” he said before heading down the stairs. He found the notebooks in his desk. He put them into a satchel and began to head back to the stairs. It was when he got into the foyer that he heard a thud on his porch before hearing what sounded like a struggle. A second thud caused his to reach to his side, but his gun was upstairs in the safe. He went up to the side window by the door to look out to see Rogers and his men. He let out a gasp before reaching up and sliding the deadbolt lock he had put in in place. 

Rogers heard the lock slide on the other side of the door. “Benny boy! Is that you?!” he asked.

“Go to hell!” Ben shouted before heading to the stairs. “Shit!” he cursed when the baby gate downstairs stopped him. He snapped it open and headed upstairs when he heard them trying to break down the door. Sammy was in the door way of his room when Ben reached the top of the stairs.

“Daddy, what going on?” 

“We have to go the secret room,” he said as he opened the gate to get through. He heard the front door break in and he locked the gate and grabbed Sammy. The little boy started crying because his daddy was scaring him. 

“Poppo,” he cried dropping his dog. Ben bent down to scoop it up and he saw Rogers and his men in his house. 

“That kid is mine!” he shouted. Ben hurried into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He had no time to get his gun because he heard them coming up the stairs, breaking the gates to get through them. Sammy was crying as he ran through the bathroom and into the closet. He heard the doors to his bedroom burst open. He got into the safe room and placed Sammy onto the floor and stood up to hit the button. Rogers was in his line of sight as he pressed the button and the alpha came charging at him as the door closed. 

Rogers cursed out as the door closed on him and he banged on it repeatedly. “You’re mine, Benny-boy. Do you hear me? I’m going to have you and your kid if it’s the last thing I do!” 

Ben was breathing heavily as he backed away from the door until he hit the wall behind him. He went stock still with fear that the man he feared was on the other side of the door pounding away. Sammy was still crying and all Ben could do was stand there. He slid to the floor and the emotions were coming at him hard. Soon, father and son were both crying. He saw the phone line to his left and grabbed it. His first instinct was to call 911, but he called the next best thing.

Caleb sighed as he heard his phone go off. “He calling again?” Tony asked as the former Navy seal got it out of his pocket. It was a different number that he recognized immediately. 

“Oh, shit,” he said.

“What?”

“That’s the number for Ben’s panic room.” He answered the phone, putting it on speaker. “Ben?”

“He’s here, Caleb! Rogers’ is here! At my house!” he shouted. Gibbs and the rest of the team hurried to get their gear as Caleb went to his desk.

“Hang tight, Tall Boy! We’re coming!”

“Any field agent, drop what you’re doing! Robert Rogers is at Agent Tallmadge’s house! Gear up!” Gibbs shouted. The whole floor went into a frenzy as everyone got their guns and gear to go capture one of their most wanted and save one of their own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCIS hunts Rogers after violating the home of one of their own.

Caleb sighed out as they searched Ben’s entire house. “We must have just missed him,” he said.

“Gibbs, Ben’s Secret Service agents are dead,” Tim said coming into the hallway upstairs. The baby gates Ben had on the stairs were broken up from when Rogers and his men crashed into them chasing him up the stairs. 

“BOLO’s out on Rogers, boss,” DiNozzo said. 

“Ben’s refusing to come out of the safe room, Gibbs,” Ellie said, coming out of the bathroom. “I think he’s gone into a submissive mode,” she said.

“Let me talk to him,” Caleb said. He went over to the bathroom and into the closet. He pushed the intercom button. “Tall boy, you coming out? Rogers is long gone.” He let the button go and heard nothing. He took out his phone and dialed the last number he received. 

Ben let out a gasp hearing his phone line ring. He had just gotten Sammy calmed down and didn’t need him waking up. He picked it up, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Ben, it’s Caleb.”

“Caleb, I….. he almost had us,” Ben said. “I don’t know what to do,” he said.

“You can come out of the panic room. Your house is surrounded by over a dozen agents. Even Director Vance is here,” Caleb said. “You can’t get any safer.”

“Yes, I can. I need my alpha to come get me,” Ben said. “He’s the only one who can get me out of this room. When he’s here, I’ll come out,” he said before hanging up the phone. Caleb let out a sigh as he looked to his fellow agents who gathered into the bedroom and bathroom.

“Who wants to call Georgie?” he asked. Vance had his phone out to call the White House.

“This is Director Vance for President Washington. It concerns his omega mate, Agent Tallmadge,” he said.

 

Within fifteen minutes, President Washington was at the Tallmadge residence. A dozen more agents from the Secret Service surrounded the place. It was like a fortress. Caleb gestured to the closet with his arm before letting him walk into it. George let out a sigh as he pressed the intercom button. “Ben?”

Ben let out a gasp when he heard George’s voice. “Can you open the door now, love?” he asked him. Sammy let out a cry as Ben picked him up out of the crib and pushed the button to open the door. Caleb let out a sigh as the door to Ben’s panic room opened. He gave a thumbs up to Gibbs who nodded. 

Ben let out a sob as he went straight into George's arms. “It’s all right,” George said. He rubbed soothing circles on Ben’s back, cupping Sammy’s head with the other. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you both,” he added causing Ben to loose it even more. “He’s gone.”

“He’ll come back for me,” Ben said. “He won’t stop until he gets me and Sammy,” he sobbed. George followed Ben down to the floor and just held him and Sammy.

After an hour, Ben finally calmed down enough to get on his feet. Caleb had already finished packing up Ben’s bags that were loaded into a car of the motorcade. George managed to get Ben to his feet, Sammy had fallen asleep in their arms. He got them into the motorcade which took off. Ben seemed to be at ease with George's arms around him.

Once inside the White House, Ben calmed down even more. Sammy’s sleep pen was set up in the Master Suite where George slept. Sammy was fast asleep as was his daddy. Ben passed out fifteen minutes after George put him onto the bed. He let out a sigh as he climbed into the bed and wasn’t surprised when the agent curled up next to him, putting his head onto his chest. “You’re safe here, Ben,” George said. “I will let you have all the means you need to hunt this bastard down,” he added before kissing Ben on the head.

 

Several days later, Ben was fresh and ready to go. George woke up to him getting dressed. He looked over at the alarm clock to see it was 6am in the morning. “You’re up early,” he said sitting up.

“I can’t stay in here until he’s caught,” Ben said tugging on his jeans. “I can’t let him control me like this,” he said.

“Rogers?”

“Who else?” Ben asked. George could tell Ben was mad. He was hot being mad. He was loving this new side of Ben. “I am going back to work and I’m going to hunt this bastard down,” he said, pulling on his shirt. 

“I will have Sackett give you access to anything you need, CIA wise.”

“I got Gibbs and his team. I don’t need Sackett,” he said sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. “I need to keep my son safe and to do that, I need to find Rogers.” George came up behind Ben on the bed and began to kiss the tension away that Ben had in his neck. “George, stop. I don’t have time for this,” he said as George kissed up his neck. 

“It’s early, even for Gibbs,” George said. “You are so hot when you are mad.”

“I’m not mad, I’m pissed!” Ben shouted as he stood up, catching George by surprise. “He broke into my home! The place that Sammy is suppose to feel safe, where I’m supposed to feel safe!” George let out a sigh as he got out of the bed. “He thinks he can make me submit to him because he sired my child he’s got another thing coming. He will never be Sammy’s father. Never. I will die before I let that happen,” he said before George gathered him into his arms to calm him down. Ben let out a sigh before melting into his mate’s arms.

“Don’t let it come to that,” he said. “You find him, you don’t take him on yourself,” George said.

“I’m not that stupid. Caleb won’t let me,” he said. “He called me. Said they had found something at my house. I have to go,” he said.

“Be safe,” George said.

“Always,” Ben said before giving George’s lips a quick peck before finishing getting ready. “You’ll take care of Sammy?”

“I will as he’s my own,” George said. 

“Thank you,” Ben said before kissing George again.

 

NCIS…..

Ben could not believe their luck. “Is it Rogers’ phone?” he asked, looking at the phone on Abby’s table.

“It’s not, but, it belongs to his second in command, John Simcoe,” Abby said bringing up Simcoe’s picture.

“He was there that night, at my house,” Ben said. He caught a glimpse of him coming into his house behind Rogers. “Where did you find it?” he asked McGee.

“Under your bed,” Tim said. “He may have dropped it while they were fleeing or when they were chasing you.”

“Can we trace it where it’s been?” he asked.

“What do you take me for?” Abby asked. “I’ve done that and more the past couple of days while you were out, Ben. I have all the numbers in Simcoe’s phone, all of the henchmen, and I have been tracking them.”

"Rogers' doesn't have a number?"

"All the numbers belong to his men, but not him. As far as I can tell, he doesn't have a cell," Abby said.

“What about the number used by the mole?” Ben asked.

“I have that too and Gibbs has a plan in place to catch the mole, in front of everyone,” McGee said.

“Everyone?” Ben asked.

 

William Bradford let out an annoyed sigh as he followed Lee into NCIS. “Secretary Lee, welcome to NCIS,” Vance said.

“Yes, thank you for the cryptic invite,” Lee said. “May I ask what this is about?” he asked.

“In due time, Mr. Secretary,” Vance said. “Follow me, please,” he said. Vance led the two of them up to a room called MTAC. The door opened after Vance showed his eye to a scanner. He led the two into the room where there was already a crowd. The President himself, along with his Chief of Staff, Hale and his Secretary of State, Jefferson. Sackett, Arnold, Scott and others were there as well. Bradford glanced over to see Tallmadge in conversation with another agent at the controls of the room.

“Lee, invited too, I see,” Washington said. 

“Sir, you have any idea why we’re here?” he asked.

“I haven’t the foggiest,” Washington said. 

“If you all will take a seat, we’d like to begin,” Vance said. 

“Begin what?” Arnold asked.

“Gentlemen, this is a big breakthrough for all of us,” Vance said as everyone sat down. “Agent Tallmadge, you have the floor.” Ben nervously cleared his throat as he came to the front. 

“Thank you, sir. Gentlemen, sirs, today in about ten minutes, a Naval Seal Team, working with close contacts of mine in Canada, will infiltrate a hideout in Nova Scotia and hopefully capture Robert Rogers,” Ben announced. There was a hush over the room before George let out a chuckle. 

“Congratulations, Agent Tallmadge,” he said.

“Don’t congratulate me just yet, sir,” Ben said. Suddenly, there was a ringing through the whole room. Everyone checked their pockets before Ben pulled out a phone from his back pocket. “Sorry, that’s me, oh, not really,” he said holding out the phone. 

“Who’s phone is that?” Sackett asked.

“It’s John Simcoe’s phone,” he said. “He’s apparently getting a call from a William Bradford,” he said looking at the caller ID. “I really love it that you guys have caller id on your phones for each other, Bradford,” he said to the DOD worker who stood up by the door with his phone to ear. “Hoping to call the boss and warn him about the raid?” he asked.

“Bradford?” Lee asked. “What in the world…?” Bradford opened the door to make a break for it, but Caleb stood there with his gun, at the ready.

“Going somewhere?” he asked. “Back up and put your hands behind your head,” he said. DiNozzo came up behind Bradford and searched him before getting the cuffs out.

“By the way, Secretary Lee, you’re welcome for finding your mole,” the senior field agent said before he and Caleb took Bradford out. The man turned red as he sunk into his chair and looked to the front at Ben.

“So, is there no raid to capture Rogers?” Scott asked.

“Oh, there is, just not in Canada,” Ben said. “Military police and NCIS agents are mobilizing toward a warehouse in Baltimore. McGee, let’s bring up our feed on Agent Johnson’s camera,” he said. 

“Sure thing,” McGee said. Jefferson leaned in toward Washington to whisper into his ear.

“I really like this mate of yours, George. A real winner,” he said. 

“You have no idea,” George said as Ben slyly looked over his shoulder at him before going back to the big screen. George couldn’t help but look at his mate’s ass as he stood in front of him. The door on the left side of the room opened and DiNozzo and Caleb came back, the latter having a bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

“Tony, what’s with the popcorn?” Ben asked. 

“Momentous occasion, Benny-boy,” Caleb said. 

“Capture of Rogers is popcorn worthy,” Tony said. “Bradford is secured in the brig, boss,” he added putting the popcorn down on the console desk. Ben let out a sigh of annoyance at his two coworkers. 

“Picture’s up, boss,” McGee said. Military police and NCIS agents were coming up on a warehouse in the middle of the afternoon. They surrounded the building before storming it. Gunfire echoed through headsets and speakers. Agents and marines shouting out commands as Rogers’ men were killed off. John Simcoe came into view and went down after being shot. 

“Robert Rogers, stand down!” an agent shouted. “You are under arrest!!” Robert Rogers was brought to his knees and handcuffed before his face was brought up to confirm his identity.

“That’s him,” Ben said and the whole room erupted in applause. Robert Rogers was captured and in custody.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation of Robert Rogers.

Robert Rogers sat in an interrogation room with his hands cuffed to the table. Ben stood on the other side of the mirror window, looking at the man with disdain. The man who raped and beat him for months was finally captured. He didn’t look as scary anymore from where Ben was standing. The door to the room opened and George walked in, Secret Service agents standing outside of the room. “Hey,” Ben said as he walked into the room.

“Hello,” George said as he closed the door. “Well, maybe you can get a decent night’s sleep now,” he said gesturing to the man chained in the other room. “So, who’s doing the interrogation?” he asked.

“Gibbs,” Ben said. “I’m not talking to this guy,” he said. 

“How long has he been making him sit in there?”

“Couple of hours. It’s Gibbs’ technique. I’ve seen it first hand. Makes the suspect sit for a few hours and then burst into the room to throw him off.”

“Does it work?”

“I’ve seen a big burly drill instructor jump a foot off his chair,” Ben said and George chuckled as they watched Rogers fiddle with his thumbs. “Any second now, that door is going to open and this big bad arms dealer is going to jump like a little girl,” Ben said. The door behind them burst opened and George found himself jumping in his skin, but Ben hardly reacted as Gibbs entered the room with a folder. “Hey, Gibbs,” he said as his alpha mate settled down.

“Hey, Tallmadge, telling your boyfriend about my scare tactics on suspects?” he asked and Ben chuckled as George playfully shoved him with his arm.

“Maybe,” he said.

“So, what is the strategy?” George asked.

“He’s got information we need to know about, his clients. Terrorists, world leaders. He can name names,” Gibbs said.

“You really think he’ll tell you all of that?” George asked.

“That’s the idea, Mr. President,” Gibbs said before heading out of the room. Ben let out a sigh as it seemed he could sense that Gibbs was on the other side of the door to the interrogation room. Neither him or George reacted when the door flung open, but Rogers did before settling down. George let himself had a little chuckle as Gibbs tossed the folder he had onto the table and pulled the chair out. He didn’t say anything as he opened the folder and spread out pictures. The bombing of the naval ship that killed several sailors and injured hundreds more. 

“Hm, some of me best work,” Rogers quipped causing Ben to scoff. “What do you want to know?”

“We want your client list and what you’ve sold to them,” Gibbs said.

“Sure, on one condition,” Rogers said and Ben was dreading what the condition of was going to be.

“You don’t make demands here,” Gibbs said.

“I talk with Special Agent Benjamin Tallmadge. Your Jonathan Bolton from Rota Spain,” Rogers said.

“That’s not going to happen,” Gibbs said.

“I talk to Tallmadge and I’ll give you my client list and their targets,” Rogers said causing Ben to straighten up.

“Targets?” 

“Aye. Clients sometimes confide in me in where or what they’re going to do with their payload after I give it to them.” Gibbs gathered up the pictures and put them back into the folder before getting up and leaving the room.

“He’s leaving?” George asked.

“Rogers isn’t going to talk to anyone else,” Ben said looking at George.

“No, you are not talking to that man,” he said, pointing toward the glass.

“We don’t have a choice,” Ben said. “You know who his clients are?” he asked. “Terrorist groups that make Al-Queda look like Mother Theresa and Ghandi.” The door opened to reveal Gibbs.

“You don’t have to talk to him,” the boss said.

“Gibbs, I can handle him,” Ben said.

“Benjamin, you went into a submissive mode when you saw him last,” George said.

“He caught me off guard. I was unprepared for him,” he said to his mate. “If there is even a slightest chance he could give us clients and stop their attacks, I’m going in there.”

“Not alone, you’re not,” Gibbs said. “What better way to throw off Rogers than the presence of your alpha mate,” he said. 

“Vance would never allow it,” Ben said. “No offense, but he’s a civilian,” he said gesturing to George causing his alpha mate to smack him in the butt.

“As long as he behaves himself, Vance says he can stay in a corner, quiet, but intimidating,” he said to George.

“I can do quiet and intimidating,” George said.

 

Rogers looked up when the door opened and smirked seeing Ben enter the room with a folder. The smirk died when he saw George enter the room and situated himself in the corner. He crossed his arms and just stared Rogers down as Ben pulled the chair out from the table and put it against the wall underneath the mirror. “Oh, I remember that technique,” Tony said as Ben sat on his chair.

“Yeah?” Caleb asked.

“Ziva must have taught him that one,” Tony said.

“Must have been before I got out of the SEALs,” Caleb said.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Rogers asked as Ben opened the folder to look through it.

“He has the right to be here,” Ben said without looking up. “His omega mate is in a room with a hostile alpha.” Rogers chuckled.

“Aye, that’s right. Mr. President, so wonderful to make your acquaintance.”

“Rogers, I’m here. Clients, targets. It would be nice if we got them some time today,” Ben said.

“I want to talk about Sammy.”

“No,” Ben said. “You don’t get to do anything involving my son.” 

“Our son,” Rogers said.

“He is not your son, Rogers,” George said from his corner. “I claimed Benjamin as my omega mate and therefore, Sammy is my son as well,” he said causing Ben to smirk under his hand.

“Still have to do the paperwork for it,” Rogers said. “I can still get visitation rights,” he added, saying to Ben.

“Over my dead body,” Ben quipped. “If this is how this is going to be, I can always send you somewhere where you will talk without involving my son,” he said.

“Where is that?”

“Gitmo,” Ben said and Rogers chuckled.

“You don’t have the authority to do that,” he said.

“I do,” George said without hesitation. “One call from me and I’ll have the CIA personally bring you to the base.”

“I am not like those other terrorists,” Rogers said to Ben.

“No, you just sell weapons of mass destruction to those who are,” Ben said. “And this is what they do to innocent people,” he said. He put pictures of all the destruction that was laid waste using the arms that Rogers sold to terrorists. “Innocent people being killed by extremists who have nothing better to do than to kill in the name of their God,” he said. He sat back down in his chair with a sigh. “There’s no free pass here for you, Rogers. You said you would name names and targets if you talked with me. Now you’re talking to me. Start naming,” Ben said. “Or I’ll make what you did to me look like a Sunday in the park,” he said. Rogers let out a sigh as he stared Ben down. He was far different from the omega he had held captive several years ago. He didn’t want to take any chances, not with Tallmadge’s alpha mate in the room.

“All right. I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

 

Several weeks later……

“The Danish Intelligence Agency thwarted what would have been the biggest terrorist attack in Denmark’s history. The attack was plotted against the Danish royal family and would have killed several members if it had not been for an anonymous tip that stopped several terrorists before they could begin their attack. This is the fifth would be terrorist attack stopped in the last few weeks around the world.”

Ben let out a sigh as he laid down on the bed next to George. “Feeling better?” George asked.

“I do,” Ben said. “Rogers is in jail. His clients are going down like flies.”

“You realize there are those who didn’t buy from him,” George said.

“Okay, you just ruined it,” Ben said and George chuckled. It was true. There were terrorist who didn’t buy their weapons from Rogers, but they would deal with them. 

“Any word on Amira?”

“Jon’s friend in Pakistan, Sharif, helped smuggle her out before her family could get to her,” Ben said. “Jon’s bringing her onto the base and she’s going to fly to the US on a visa. Her brother was a CI for me. It’ll help with the red tape,” he added. “Her older sister, Saree, and I have been in touch these last few months. I’m going to bring her to the airport when Amira arrives.”

“You’re a good friend to that family.”

“Malik was a good friend,” Ben said. “Sharif, Jon’s friend, said that the funeral was nice. Amira was able to attend and managed to get to a safe house after. Her family is furious,” he said. “Saree wants everything done to get her sister here.”

“I can make a few calls, get her vetted,” George said.

“I don’t want it to be like I’m getting special treatment.”

“You won’t. Her and her brother were confidential informants of yours. Amira should be here, in the US with her sister,” George said.

“If you think you can get the papers sped up more,” Ben said.

“Consider it done,” George said before kissing Ben on the lips. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he said. George chuckled before slowly moving himself on top of Ben. He reached up to turn the light off and Ben let out a chuckle as George kissed down his neck. 

End of Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's too short, sorry.


End file.
